


Prisonnier de ses désirs

by Akebonomimichan



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1609076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Et si ce n'était pas Sai mais Sakura qui retrouve Sasuke dans l'antre d'Orochimaru. Et s'il devenait son prisonnier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.  
> Alors j'ai écrit ce texte, il y a longtemps. Je me souviens avoir particulièrement travaillé le premier chapitre, mais il se peut qu'il y ait encore des coquilles dedans.

Haruno Sakura, seule, courait à perdre haleine dans le repère d'Orochimaru ouvrant les portes une à une s'exaspérant à chaque pièce vide.

Où était-il, bon sang !

Encore vide !

Son souffle et les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient dans sa course.

Elle stoppa net devant la porte suivante. Vide !

Elle se remit à courir, ses pensées n'étant tournée que vers une seule personne : Uchiha Sasuke.

Elle devait le trouver avant Naruto, Saï et Yamato. Ils venaient à peine de se séparer qu'elle se démenait pour les devancer.

Elle voulait le rencontrer seule à seul en premier.

De nouveau, vide !

Elle en avait assez de ces pièces sombres se ressemblant tellement les unes et les autres.

Cela faisait trois ans que Sasuke avait déserté. Ils n'avaient plus eu de nouvelles de lui depuis et ils avaient tout fait pour pouvoir le retrouver.

Sakura attendait ce moment avec impatience.

Vide, toujours rien !

Elle reprit un instant son souffle avant de s'élancer de nouveau.

Elle désirait se retrouver face à face avec lui, lui prouver qu'elle n'était plus une gamine collante et lourde et qu'elle était tout à fait capable de le ramener à Konoha.

La porte claqua, c'était vide !

Elle comptait utiliser tous les moyens à sa disposition pour le ravir à sa recherche de puissance.

C'était désespérément vide !

Elle souhaitait qu'il revienne pour elle. Elle pensait que si elle avait été capable de se défendre le soir où il était parti, elle aurait pu le retenir. Elle aurait eu toutes ses chances.

Elle se colla dos à un mur d'angle guettant tout bruit suspect. Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide, il n'y avait personne.

Elle reprit sa course, la discrétion n'était pas de mise, le repère était quasiment désert. Il n'y avait que quatre pièces vraiment habitées, celle d'Orochimaru, de Manda, de Kabuto et de sa cible Sasuke.

Elle espérait tomber directement sur Sasuke et que ce soit ses coéquipiers qui affrontent les autres dangers.

Vide !

Elle savait parfaitement que Sasuke ne se laisserait pas faire mais cette fois-ci elle y arriverait que ce soit par la raison ou la force.

Elle tenta d'ouvrir la porte suivante mais elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce même en cognant son épaule contre le battant.

Elle sourit, elle était fermée à clef. C'était bon signe.

Elle calma sa respiration pour reprendre son souffle.

Si c'était lui qui se trouvait derrière, elle voulait être en possession de tous ses moyens.  
Elle chargea son poing de chakra pour fracasser la porte, elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre pour la crocheter et elle se sentait d'humeur indélicate.

La porte ne résista pas à sa force et s'écroula sur elle-même.

Un jeune homme était étendu sur un lit au fond de la pièce dans la pénombre. Il semblait s'être relevé précipitamment sur ses coudes pour la fixer de ses yeux rouge sang où trois virgules noires étaient visibles. Le sharingan, c'était lui, Sasuke, et il était furieux de s'être fait dérangé.

Elle s'adressa alors à lui d'un ton implacable malgré l'émotion qui la gagnait en revoyant l'homme qu'elle aimait.

« Je viens te chercher ! »

Un rictus défigura un instant Sasuke qui ne prenait visiblement pas Sakura au sérieux.

« Essaie donc, faiblarde ! »

Sakura chargea son poing de chakra avant de foncer vers lui. Sasuke se redressa avec vélocité pour éviter son coup en sautant au-dessus d'elle. Dans son élan, elle ne put s'arrêter et son poing s'abattit sur le lit le réduisant en miettes.

Elle se retourna pour constater avec rage que Sasuke s'étirait négligemment baissant ainsi sa garde. Elle en profita pour charger son poing mais il se dressa en un clin d'œil devant elle attrapant ses poignets avec agilité pour la plaquer contre le mur.

Il murmura à son oreille.

« Tu es trop lente pour rivaliser avec moi. »

Il releva alors son visage pour observer la jeune fille tout en resserrant sa prise. La semi pénombre crée par les bougies rehaussait sa beauté naturelle en faisant jouer les ombres sur son visage. Ses yeux de sang se plissèrent légèrement en la détaillant. Il était devenu encore plus magnifique malgré son air dédaigneux. C'était lui, son visage, son odeur, sa présence tout contre elle. Elle ne pouvait le nier, il l'attirait encore. Le cœur de Sakura accéléra sa cadence. Elle ne devait pas se laisser déstabiliser par ses émotions. Elle releva son regard fier et plein de détermination pour rencontrer le sien. Il esquissa à peine un sourire. Il désactiva son Sharingan en fermant doucement ses paupières croyant sa victoire acquise et il relâcha quelque peu sa prise. Sakura saisit l'occasion pour renverser la situation grâce à sa force monstrueuse. Elle le plaqua à son tour contre le sol délivrant l'une de ses mains qu'il avait lâché à cause du choc de sa brutale rencontre avec le plancher.

Elle leva le poing prête à l'assommer s'il le fallait. Il lâcha son autre main pour la repousser en arrière en bousculant ses épaules. Elle ne lui donna pas l'occasion de la maîtriser en balançant dangereusement ses jambes. Il éprouva quelques difficultés à les éviter en se relevant pour venir ensuite les lui plaquer au sol par les chevilles.

« Tu me laisses trop d'ouvertures. »

Elle réussit à délivrer un de ses pieds qui vint s'écraser sur la figure délicate de son adversaire le sonnant.

« Tes prises ne sont pas assurées », rétorqua-t-elle en se jetant vélocement sur lui.

Elle l'attrapa par les pans de sa veste ouverte profitant de son égarement pour le soulever à bras portants avant de le projeter violemment contre le mur d'un coup de genou empli de chakra bien placé. Il activa subitement ses Sharingans avant que sa tête ne heurte brutalement le mur. Il s'affala sur lui-même papillonnant de plus en plus doucement des paupières avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Sakura s'approcha de lui avec prudence. Elle ne pouvait y croire, Sasuke était-il vraiment tombé dans les pommes ou était-ce une feinte ?

Son visage était détendu comme quand il dormait. Elle essaya de le déstabiliser en faisant des mimiques ridicules puis n'y tenant plus, lui envoya un fort coup de pied dans les mollets. Il s'étala juste de tout son long.

La bouche de Sakura s'arrondit en un « o » muet en contemplant son œuvre. Il était à terre complètement K.O., c'était à cause d'elle et elle n'en revenait toujours pas.  
C'était impossible !

Et pourtant, il était là complètement à sa merci…à sa merci…à sa merci...

Les yeux de Sakura s'éclairèrent de malveillance et son sourire s'étira de manière sadique.

Il y en a qui allait regretter d'abandonner des jeunes filles amoureuses en pleurs sur des blancs glacés.

Sasuke sentit quelque chose de doux lui caresser la joue. La sensation était agréable et par moment, elle devenait dérangeante en le chatouillant un peu surtout quand cette caresse veloutée s'amusait avec son nez. Il fronça légèrement ses traits pour ne pas éternuer. En bougeant légèrement, il sentit que ses mouvements étaient limités. Pour savoir ce qui lui arrivait, il ouvrit péniblement ses yeux meurtris. Il sentit un frottement contre ses paupières comme si un tissu recouvrait ses yeux. Tout était noir.

Quelqu'un lui avait bandé les yeux.

Il essaya de bouger en vain. Ses poignets étaient liés par une chaîne métallique au-dessus de sa tête de manière assurée. Ses bras étaient étirés au maximum. Il testa la solidité de ses liens de toutes ses forces mais rien ne bougea. Ses jambes écartées étaient cloués au sol par des fers mais ses pieds n'étaient pas enserrés autant que ses poignets. C'était assez inconfortable et troublant. Il n'aimait pas vraiment sa position et il détestait sa situation.

Il maugréa silencieusement. Il maudit son assurance idiote et son envie débile de jouer au chat et à la souris avec sa victime dont il était maintenant bêtement le prisonnier.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas assuré ses prises ? Il avait voulu s'amuser…et laisser une chance à Sakura de s'enfuir…c'était stupide, vraiment stupide, très stupide, vraiment très stupide…stupide, enfin quoi, il ne voyait pas d'autres mots plus appropriés.

Il s'était laisser berner facilement, il avait catalogué trop vite Sakura au rang des faiblardes. Elle avait tout de même changé à sa plus grande surprise car elle ne s'était pas laissée envahir par ses sentiments envers lui contrairement à d'habitude. Elle l'avait frappée ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais osé faire auparavant. Elle était différente, elle était devenue forte mais elle n'avait fait que profiter de l'ouverture qu'il lui avait laissée comme un abruti. Il avait honte d'avoir été mis au tapis par une femme à la force certes monstrueuse mais au cœur faible.

Sakura regardait avec attention son prisonnier tester la solidité de ses liens en rangeant la plume duveteuse dont elle venait de se servir. Elle s'était assise en tailleur à côté de lui attendant patiemment que son détenu daigne enfin se réveiller en jouant un peu à lui épousseter son magnifique visage.

Sasuke tendit les muscles de ses épaules et de ses bras pour faire céder en vain la chaîne qui maintenait ses mains au-dessus de sa tête. Elle se mordit les lèvres en voyant cette musculature bien développée à l'œuvre. Elle avait laissé son torse admirable nu pour se rincer l'œil à loisir. La lumière provenant des bougies projetait des zones d'ombres hésitantes dans les creux de ses abdominaux rehaussant la beauté de son corps tentateur.

Elle aimait le voir se démener sans résultat, il était complètement à sa merci.

Sasuke arrêta de bouger, il venait de se rendre à l'évidence qu'il n'avait aucune chance de s'enfuir. Vraiment aucune car, plus jamais, elle ne le laisserait partir. Il ne la laisserait plus seule à se lamenter.

Le sourire de Sakura s'étira de tout son long en pensant à tout ce qu'elle pourrait lui faire subir pour qu'il ne l'oublie plus jamais. Il allait regretter de s'être comporté comme un mufle avec elle et surtout de l'avoir sous-estimée. Plus rien ne pourrait maintenant l'arrêter.

Sakura approcha doucement son visage de celui de Sasuke puis souffla doucement sur sa joue avant de diriger sa bouche vers son oreille. Elle sentit sa peau tressaillir mais il ne dit rien et son visage resta impassible. Elle savait qu'il allait lui résister ce qui ne rendait que plus excitante cette partie de séduction. Elle allait le faire sien. Elle souffla dans son oreille avant de murmurer.

« Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime Sasuke… »  
Le cœur de Sasuke rata clairement un battement. Il n'aimait vraiment pas ce genre de phrase surtout dans sa position actuelle et surtout venant de sa plus grande fangirl. La voix de Sakura était en plus inquiétante par son timbre assez impatient.

Qu'est-ce qu…Elle venait de lui mordre le lobe de l'oreille !

Il frémit de tout son corps de surprise. Son estomac se noua quand elle titilla de nouveau cet endroit sensible de quelques coups de langue aventureux. Il se crispa trouvant la sensation procurée vraiment troublante. Quand elle se mit en tête de grignoter le bord supérieur de son appareil auditif, il tenta de se dérober aux envies bizarres de cette folle furieuse nymphomane.

Sakura était devenue complètement tarée ! Il trouvait qu'elle avait déjà un grain à le poursuivre partout quand ils avaient 12 ans mais elle ne s'arrangeait pas avec l'âge…

Il tira un peu sur ses liens pour échapper avec succès à la langue baladeuse.

…Il n'avait vraiment rien contre ses câlins affectifs de l'époque qu'il trouvait désormais avec le recul mignons et innocents. Où était passée sa Sakura intelligente et délicate ? Tsunade l'avait transformée en monstre à la poigne…décidément phénoménale…

Elle venait de lui attraper le menton pour empêcher sa tête de remuer. Et elle y arrivait !

La voix suave de Sakura le pétrifia alors que son souffle chaud caressait ses lèvres :

« Débats-toi, çà m'excite encore plus ! »

Il ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir, pensa-t-il en se renfrognant ne comprenant pas l'étrange chaleur qui s'était emparé de ses entrailles.

Il trouverait une vengeance appropriée à l'outrage qu'elle lui faisait. Lui, le grand Sasuke Uchiha attaché et soumis à cause d'une simple erreur de jugement ridicule n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Qu'elle tente seulement de l'embrasser, elle verrait qu'il mord. Il espérait bien lui couper la langue, il réaliserait enfin une action d'intérêt général : lui clouer le bec définitivement. Des « Sasuke kun » vraiment mémorables refirent surface dans sa tête et c'était plutôt désagréable.

Sakura fronça les sourcils devant Sasuke qui n'en menait certes pas large mais qui faisait des efforts surhumains pour ne pas en montrer une miette.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle le brusquait trop. Elle pouvait sentir la crispation de sa mâchoire en lui tenant le menton. Sasuke se braquait contre elle.

Malgré le désir qui la tenait, elle ne voulait pas le violer. Et surtout, elle souhaitait qu'il ne se mette pas à la détester. Non, elle cherchait surtout à le garder auprès d'elle et à le faire revenir de son plein grès. Elle était mal partie. Il fallait y aller beaucoup plus de douceur et de tact.

Au diable, le tact avec lui ! Il n'avait pas compris ses sentiments de cette manière. Oui mais…c'était lui tout de même.

Elle passa rêveusement la chair de son pouce sur ses lèvres fines sentant leurs tremblements quasiment imperceptibles. Elle lui faisait de l'effet mais elle ne savait pas exactement lequel à cause de son mutisme.

Elle desserra sa prise mais il n'en profita pas pour éloigner son visage.

Comment allait-elle s'y prendre ?

Elle n'avait pas tout essayé loin de là pour le conquérir. Elle ne l'avait pas lâché d'une seconde plus jeune, tentant de se mettre en valeur par n'importe quel moyen à sa portée de jeune adolescente naïve jusqu'à lui avouer la profondeur de ses sentiments. En grandissant, elle n'avait pas lâché le morceau. Non, elle l'aimait au point qu'elle ferait n'importe quoi pour le garder auprès d'elle. D'ailleurs, n'avait-t-elle pas trahi la confiance de Naruto en amenant Sasuke dans cette cachette secrète sans le prévenir.

Elle devait aller jusqu'au bout…en insistant s'il le faut…mais en…elle ne savait pas vraiment comment…le respectant…c'est pas en l'attachant comme çà que…il ne fallait pas qu'elle cède à son sentimentalisme maintenant…non, jamais…elle allait lui montrer…à quel point elle était motivée...çà ne se fait vraiment pas de séquestrer quelqu'un…il l'avait bien cherché pourtant...

Elle hésitait trop à un moment pareil…

Pendant qu'elle menait son débat intérieur très passionnant, Sasuke se détendit en bougeant quelque peu ce qui tira Sakura de ses réflexions.

Il n'aurait pas du rappeler à Sakura à quel point son corps était tentateur.

Sasuke prit autant que possible dans sa position ses aises. Profitant de cette pause inattendue, il tendit ses sens au maximum. Il y avait une odeur de cire, donc des bougies, ils étaient quasiment dans le noir. Il sentit aussi le parfum floral de Sakura, c'était bien elle.

Sakura était enfin revenue à la raison et elle arrêtait son petit jeu débile d'adolescente en chaleur. Ce n'était vraiment pas son meilleur côté.

D'habitude, elle brillait par son intelligence et sa perspicacité. Il faut dire qu'elle avait pris toutes les précautions nécessaires pour qu'il ne s'enfuit pas et elle l'avait visiblement attaché avec une idée fixe derrière la tête.

De toute manière, il n'avait pas vraiment à s'en faire parce que c'était Sakura et non pas Ino ou pire Karin. Sakura avait quand même une certaine éthique contrairement aux deux autres groupies. Elle n'oserait jamais…

Sakura bougeait, elle se relevait. Elle avait enfin décidé d'être raisonnable…

Sasuke sentit un poids assez conséquent et vivant se poser sur ses jambes et se rapprocher dangereusement de ses hanches. Sakura s'asseyait confortablement sur lui sans gène aucune.

Il fit comme si rien ne le dérangeait. Elle l'avait pris des centaines de fois dans ses bras, il pouvait tout de même la supporter à cette distance proche tant qu'elle ne tentait rien de trop osé.

Il sentit ses mains se poser sur son torse. Les deux petites menottes soyeuses étaient justes posées, c'était rien de grave.

Sakura le faisait souvent avant, RAS. Tout va bien...

Le bout de ses doigts pianota quelques instant sur sa poitrine avant de se mettre à dériver doucement sur sa peau en une caresse légère.

C'était justement légèrement agaçant, enfin ce n'était pas vraiment le mot, il ne savait pas vraiment pas comment décrire la sensation. Sa peau frissonnait et s'échauffait légèrement à son contact. C'était juste une réaction quelconque à un frottement, rien d'autre, il ne réagissait pas parce que c'était elle.

La pression des mains se fit plus ferme un instant puis elles disparurent.

Sasuke aurait préféré qu'elles continuent leur petit manège agréable. Non, ce n'était pas agréable, c'était agaçant, tout comme elle !

Sakura l'énervait profondément parce qu'il s'était laissé capturé par elle comme une cruche et que maintenant il était à son entière disposition et qu'elle comptait bien en profiter. Il devait bien s'en rappeler ! Et elle était lourde et pas qu'au sens figuré !

Il sentit ses bras glisser légèrement détendant ses muscles étirés. Il soupira silencieusement de soulagement. Il se sentait mieux.

Il sursauta quand elle vint masser ses épaules avec expertise lui procurant un bien être assez saisissant. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait haïr son ascendant sur lui !

« Détends-toi », susurra-t-elle à son oreille le mettant en confiance.

Enfin, il éloigna quand même son appareil auditif de sa bouche et de ses dents taquines en grognant.

Sakura sourit. Il avait maugrée quelque chose d'incompréhensible mais il avait réagit. Elle sentait qu'elle tenait le bon filon pour le faire tomber dans ses filets. Il fallait y aller doucement, insidieusement malgré l'impatience qui la tenait au creux de ses reins.

Cette chaleur profonde devenait insupportable à force de frustration.

Elle n'avait jamais autant été attiré par lui, enfin pas de cette manière, attiré sexuellement. Il faut dire que Sasuke dans sa position actuelle, soumis et attaché, était l'un de ses fantasmes secrets.  
Elle se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas le déculotter sur le champs…en douceur, et lentement…elle ne l'aimait pas seulement pour son corps désirable. Non, elle aimait cet homme fier, puissant, maladroit par moment, fermé sur sa douleur, extrêmement protecteur et tourmenté par son passé.

Et il n'était pas encore assez détendu, confiant et excité pour lui convenir.

Elle cessa son massage quand elle le sentit suffisamment décontracté. Elle déplaça sensuellement ses mains sur le torse désormais brûlant de l'Uchiha à cause de ses intentions bienfaitrices. Elle les fit glisser le plus naturellement possible en penchant sa tête vers son cou en soufflant doucement dessus en faisant passer cette manœuvre pour non intentionnelle.

« Tu te sens mieux ? »

Sasuke trouva vraiment dérangeant la vague de chaleur, provenant de sa peau effleurée innocemment, se concentrant dans son bas-ventre. Et il abhorra le souffle dans son cou, terriblement excitant.

Elle arrivait à le chambouler même en ne faisant rien de calculé. Non, elle le faisait exprès. Il n'y avait aucun doute, là-dessus. Tout avait été planifié avec soin.

« Réponds-moi, Sasuke kun. »

Il aurait bien répondu s'il se souvenait de la question mais il avait été trop troublé par les réactions exagérées de son corps pour y faire véritablement attention. Cette femelle était énervante. Aucune autre ne provoquait chez lui cette gène absurde en le touchant.

Elle ne faisait peut-être pas forcement ceci de son plein grès. Ce n'était pas son genre. Il la connaissait assez pour affirmer qu'elle était opposée à ce type d'interrogatoire mais elle se serait portée facilement volontaire pour que ce ne soit pas une de ses rivales qui s'occupe de lui. D'une certaine manière, il avait de la chance d'être tombé sur elle. Elle était influençable.

« C'est une mission ? »

Il sentit le corps de Sakura se raidir.  
Il ricana en son for intérieur. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était le prisonnier qu'il était totalement démuni.

« Non, répondit-elle d'une voix profonde, j'en ai pris l'initiative. Personne n'est au courant de ce qui se passe ici.

\- Naruto ?

\- Il n'en sait rien. Tu vas regretter de m'avoir abandonnée », ricana-t-elle.

Sasuke se sentit vraiment à ce moment précis acculé surtout que ses mains se remirent en circulation.

Il la détestait !

Sakura avait vraiment envie de rire. Sasuke appelait presque à l'aide Naruto, c'était vraiment risible.

Sasuke ne pouvait pas lui échapper, et il ne pouvait pas compter sur une aide extérieure. Elle le sentit crispé.

« On passe aux choses sérieuses, maintenant », lui murmura-t-elle.

Il eut un mouvement de recul peu ample à cause de ses liens. Il n'avait réussi qu'à l'exciter encore plus en faisant glisser ses jambes le long de ses cuisses brûlantes.

Elle glissa ses mains le long de sa colonne vertébrale sentant bien le frisson provoqué.

Ses réactions la laissaient assez perplexe. Son corps appréciait mais elle ne savait toujours pas s'il était consentant. De toute manière, il ne lui avait pas dit d'arrêter. S'il ne se plaignait pas, elle pouvait tout à fait continuer sans se sentir coupable de quoi que ce soi. C'était un peu tard pour reculer de toute façon.

Elle plongea sa tête dans son cou pour le marquer d'un suçon passionné alors qu'elle pinçait légèrement sa peau tendre en des endroits stratégiques de son torse s'attardant sur ses muscles abdominaux. Elle déposa des baisers humides le long de sa nuque et de son épaule gauche en baladant sa langue et parfois en mordillant légèrement cette peau si sensible.

Sasuke se retenait de gémir mais elle sentait son corps accueillir ses attentions avec plaisir et son souffle jusqu'ici calme devenir plus erratique.

Elle remonta sa bouche cajoleuse pour embêter de nouveau ce lobe d'oreille si délectable. Sasuke tenta de se dérober mais à peine eut-elle touché à cet endroit sensible que la poitrine de Sasuke se souleva brutalement.

Sasuke se mordait les lèvres contenant comme il le pouvait les sensations et les désirs qui assaillaient son corps. Il ne voulait surtout pas l'encourager dans sa délicieuse pratique.

Elle se mit à suçoter son lobe et à jouer avec son oreille avec expertise. Il détestait ce point faible en lui qu'elle avait trouvé vraiment trop vite.

Il espérait que Sakura arrête rapidement ses caresses affolantes et ses baisers délectables ou, justement, ne cesse surtout pas. C'était vraiment contradictoire mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'adorer ce qu'elle stimulait en lui et, en même temps, de la haïr pour l'outrage qu'elle lui faisait subir. Il était pris dans les filets de la pire de ses fans parce que celle-ci était réellement amoureuse de lui et complètement désespérée devant ses refus répétés.

Sakura délaissa enfin son oreille, et il se retint de lâcher un soupir de déception qui aurait causé sa perte.

Non, ce n'était pas possible que, lui, si fier, si arrogant, si suffisant à lui-même, apprécie ce genre d'allumage en position de faiblesse qui plus est de la part de la fille la plus tenace qui n'est jamais existée.

La panique s'empara subitement de lui.

Non, non, non…et non !

Il remua ses hanches pour échapper aux mains expertes qui tentaient une intrusion dans son pantalon.

Si elle s'apercevait qu'il bandait, il était perdu corps et âme.

Elle abandonna trop promptement à son goût. Elle n'allait pas lâcher le morceau. Soit il l'arrêtait maintenant, soit il renonçait à toute fierté en la suppliant de continuer. Il ne savait que faire. Son corps réclamait plus mais son orgueil l'empêchait de se laisser aller.

Elle s'arrêta un instant pour porter son souffle haletant à son oreille.

« Tu es à moi ! »

Sasuke n'eut pas le temps de contester cette affreuse méprise avant de grogner de plaisir.

Elle lui avait mordu sauvagement et promptement le téton droit provoquant une décharge électrique puissante dans tout son corps. Si, en plus, elle jouait avec son côté ambivalent, ce mélange de douceur et de brutalité si propre à elle, elle allait totalement le corrompre.

Les coups de langue taquins sur son morceau de chair malmené ne l'encouragèrent pas à la contenance.

Il était vraiment difficile de lui résister.

Sakura jubila quand elle réussit à lui arracher, un peu violement certes, un gémissement de volupté. Sa voix grave électrisa tout son corps impatient.

En s'occupant du téton de Sasuke, elle réfléchissait à quel subterfuge audacieux allait-elle tenter pour lui enlever son pantalon et son sous-vêtement. Ses plaintes étouffées tant bien que mal l'empêchaient de réfléchir comme il faut.

Elle n'en pouvait plus d'attente. En plus, c'était à elle de tout faire. Elle ne pouvait pas sentir ses mains délicates sur son corps échauffé. Pourquoi fallait-il aller jusqu'à ce genre d'extrémité avec lui ?

Elle releva son buste doucement alors qu'il se mordait ses lèvres gonflées. Ses joues s'étaient joliment colorées. Elle aurait voulu voir ses yeux mais elle ne pouvait prendre le risque de tomber sous la terrible emprise du Sharingan.

Elle se débarrassa de sa tunique et de son soutien-gorge avant de venir se coller tendrement contre le torse de Sasuke. Elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer d'aise dans son cou en l'enlaçant.

Sa peau contre la sienne se révélait si douce, si chaude et si accueillante. Elle voulait le rendre fou d'elle en jouant entre son apparente suavité et son fond passionné.

Elle luttait comme elle le pouvait contre l'ardeur qui la prenait aux tripes mais le bout de ses seins titillé par le frottement sensuel de leurs épidermes enflammé lui faisait perdre la tête.

Elle ne devait pas céder complètement à ses désirs, pas encore, mais bientôt.

Il fallait lui enlever son satané pantalon mauve horrible sans qu'il ne s'en plaigne. Elle détestait ce vêtement et la corde qui allait avec. Elle avait envie de tout déchirer !

De toute manière, sous l'emprise de la passion, on pouvait tout à fait céder à toutes ses envies et toutes les tactiques étaient permises.

Sasuke sentait contre lui les seins velouteux aux pointes dressées de désir de Sakura. Il n'avait jamais imaginé à quel point sa peau pouvait être soyeuse et torride. Ce contact plus affectueux ne le calma pas au contraire.

Elle devenait de plus en plus désirable. Elle menait sa séduction avec expertise, elle le connaissait bien plus qu'il ne le pensait. Il aimait vraiment tout ce qu'elle tentait. Et il allait certainement bientôt lui céder. Personne à ce jour n'avait osé aller aussi loin avec lui.

Il sentit son souffle ardent flatter ses lèvres sans qu'elle n'y vienne toutefois poser les siennes. Sa respiration hachée venait mourir sur sa bouche l'émoustillant plus que de raisons. Son visage se trouvait si proche du sien qu'il lui suffirait d'avancer à peine pour celer enfin leurs lèvres empressées. Il la trouva machiavélique.

Une main remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale dans un déferlement de sensations plaisantes avant de se poser avec délicatesse sur sa nuque.

Il n'en pouvait plus, tout ceci durait plus qu'il ne l'en lui était supportable. Comment faisait-elle pour se contenir ?

Il recula légèrement sa tête pour s'empêcher de fondre sur l'appendice buccal tentateur de Sakura.

Elle se rapprocha de nouveau sans toutefois que ce soit suffisant pour entamer un baiser.

Son souffle se fit plus joueur, leurs nez se frottèrent un instant, leurs joues se touchèrent dans une caresse brève, puis finalement elle se recula.

Sans réfléchir, il la suivit dans son mouvement pour finalement l'embrasser affectueusement. Il voulait prendre le temps de goûter à ses lèvres de pèche pour la faire languir à son tour. Il suçota celle du bas, et il sourit en attendant le contentement procuré chez Sakura.

Sakura ressentait une joie immense prête à exploser en elle. Sasuke l'embrassait de son propre chef. Elle l'y avait poussé un petit peu mais il le faisait avec tellement de prévenance et de dextérité que c'en était déstabilisant.

Elle ouvrit la bouche et il en profita pour y glisser sa langue experte. Il s'attarda sur ses dents et son palais. De petites démangeaisons la picotèrent avant qu'il ne s'occupe de sa langue sensuellement.

Leurs appendices glissèrent lentement l'une contre l'autre avant de s'emballer pour se livrer à un véritable ballet saisissant de sensations. Elle glissa ses mains dans la chevelure ébène de son vis-à-vis en inclinant la tête pour approfondir ce baiser de plus en plus dévorant.

Leurs salives se mêlaient intimement alors que dès qu'ils le pouvaient ils reprenaient brièvement leurs souffles ou ils laissaient s'échapper des gémissements plus que suggestifs.

Leurs corps se collèrent plus l'un contre l'autre s'échauffant, s'effleurant et se cherchant éperdument.

Sakura bascula légèrement son bassin pour sentir à travers le tissu l'érection bien réelle de Sasuke. Une vague de chaleur envahit son bas-ventre.

C'était le moment de tenter de le dénuder complètement.

Elle lâcha sa chevelure pour venir agripper ses derniers vêtements avec sa poigne qui l'espérait-elle deviendrait un jour légendaire. Soumettre un Uchiha grâce à elle n'était-il déjà pas un exploit ?

Elle arracha d'un coup sec les derniers obstacles à son désir.

Sasuke rompit le baiser en lâchant une exclamation de surprise, un filet de salive reliant leurs deux bouches. Il rougit subitement, geignant de plaisir, quand elle prit en main son sexe érigé. Elle reprit ses lèvres brûlantes entre les siennes tout en flattant son pénis de douces caresses. La bouche de Sasuke laissait s'échapper de légers cris de satisfaction se perdant dans leur échange buccal. La virilité turgescente de Sasuke dans sa main lui promettait tellement.

Sasuke se sentait vraiment égaré sous cet afflux d'attouchement troublant. Le baiser l'avait enivré plus que de raison, sa tête lui tournait sous le manque d'oxygène et son esprit se perdait dans la moiteur délicieuse de sa bouche. L'arrachage brusque et brutal de ses vêtement l'avait surpris mais aussi terriblement excité. Et sa main, à présent, par ce va et vient horriblement lent, le tentait de désirer plus d'elle mais il ne s'abaisserait pas à la supplier quoi qu'elle ose encore lui faire. Sakura avait toujours su comment le faire craquer, c'est bien pour cela qui la rabaissait constamment pour qu'elle se taise jusqu'à, même une fois, avoir été obligé de l'assommer. Il appréhendait de ne pas pouvoir se contenir suffisamment pour garder le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait.

Elle rompit leur baiser brusquement. Il tenta de reprendre sa respiration tout en tendant ses lèvres pour retrouver son contact.

Elle délaissa son sexe ce qui le fit râler quelque peu. Son corps brûlant réclamait la poursuite de leur corps à corps passionné.

La voix de Sakura devenue rauque par l'excitation résonna près de son oreille alors qu'elle portait une main tremblante sur sa joue :

« Je te veux… »

Il l'entendit déglutir en récupérant son souffle alors que son menton se posait sur sa joue. Il la sentait trembler.

«…En moi, maintenant… »

Il se mordit les lèvres sous la concupiscence qui ravagea son corps pour ses quelques mots.

« Si tu ne veux pas…

\- Continue », réclama-t-il d'une voix profonde qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

Il ne savait pas s'il allait regretter de lui céder si facilement. De toute manière, il sentait qu'elle avait du mal à maîtriser ses pulsions. Il pouvait attendre un peu plus longtemps mais pas elle.

Les lèvres de Sakura fondirent sous les siennes alors qu'elle rapprochait son bassin du sien.

Il avait une légère appréhension ce qui le fit mordre la lèvre de Sakura un peu brusquement. La note légère métallique lui plût. Ce n'était pas son propre sang, il l'appréciait à sa juste valeur.

Le « continue » impatient et terriblement séduisant de Sasuke mit à terre les derniers obstacles de sa conscience à le faire sien sur le champs.

Elle reprit leur baiser fougueux là où ils l'avaient laissé. Il lui mordit brusquement la lèvre mais elle n'en avait cure continuant de l'embrasser malgré cette douleur insignifiante.

Elle prit en main sa verge délicatement pour la diriger vers son antre chaud empressé de goûter à une multitude de sensations plaisantes. Elle frotta simplement leurs sexes ensembles embrasant leurs sens. Le bout suintant de pré sperme provoquait des vagues de plaisir et d'anticipation nerveuse poignante en glissant sur son clitoris puis en passant entre ses lèvres délicates. Elle aimait un peu le faire attendre surtout qu'il ne se retenait plus de gémir.

Elle mit fin au baiser. Il récupérait difficilement son souffle ce qui la mettait au bord d'une joie sans fin.

« Prêt », demanda-t-elle en pressant son front contre le sien d'une manière enjouée

Il ne put qu'hocher la tête en déglutissant faiblement. Et après, il se targuait de posséder une endurance hors norme. Même pas capable de tenir un concours d'apnée !

Elle calla sa tête sur son épaule en prenant une légère inspiration. Ils allaient le faire. Une première fois avec son amour de toujours, en plus, d'une manière plutôt originale. Elle respira son odeur virile amplement, hésitante un instant. Il sentait tellement homme. Son corps trembla d'attente.

« Si tu ne veux pas, tu n'y es pas obligée », osa dire Sasuke sur le ton de la moquerie.

Elle resta interdite quelques instants, non, il ne venait pas de faire de l'humour. Il se tordit le cou pour déposer un baiser tendre sur sa nuque.

« Je voulais être sûre que tu es assez de souffle pour la suite. On continue », répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sans appel.

Elle s'agrippa à lui en soufflant légèrement dans son cou avant de descendre lentement son bassin se pénétrant avec douceur de cette virilité si dure, si palpitante et si plaisante. Elle gémit son prénom en sentant son vagin s'étirer à ce contact plaisant. Impatient d'entamer des mouvements fortement délectables, son bassin se réchauffa propageant cette douce flamme dans son corps. Luttant contre sa précipitation pour atteindre l'orgasme, elle bougea lentement sur lui s'agrippant fermement à ses épaules puissantes privilégiant pour le moment la sensualité à la passion pour leur étreinte faisant monter graduellement le plaisir aux creux de leurs reins.

Sasuke ne se retenait pas de gémir le plaisir que lui procurait sa partenaire. L'intimité accueillante de Sakura se révélait chaude, humide et suave. Son vagin épousait parfaitement sa virilité brûlante lui procurant des sensations agréables sous ses mouvements lents et experts ravageant son corps de ravissements. Il ne pouvait pas tellement bouger dans sa position mais ses hanches opéraient de légers va et vient incontrôlables. Il s'abandonnait complètement à elle comprenant qu'elle avait beaucoup plus d'expérience que lui dans ce domaine. Il se trouvait naïf d'avoir cru qu'elle l'attendrait toujours, elle était venu pour le ravir dans tous les sens du terme. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand elle geint son prénom contre son épaule. Une plainte plus forte lui échappa quand elle donna un coup de bassin plus engagé changeant de rythme subitement embrasant ses sens. Son cœur et sa respiration s'accélérèrent, des vagues de plaisirs roulaient dans ses hanches le transportant ailleurs, loin de ses obsessions et de ses doutes. Toutes ses sensations le mèneraient à sa perte. Il s'accrocha fortement aux chaînes qui le retenaient alors qu'elle se mit à l'embrasser de nouveau en se collant encore plus contre lui. Sa bouche se décollait de la sienne le temps d'exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait avant de revenir à l'assaut. Leurs peaux moites glissaient sensuellement l'une contre l'autre alimentant la flamme de leur ébat. Les mains de Sakura lâchèrent enfin ses épaules malmenées pour s'échapper le long de son corps en caresses prenantes pour finalement assurer leurs prises dans son dos rapprochant encore leurs corps emmêlés délicieusement. Il adorait être son prisonnier finalement. Cependant ses mains le démangeaient affreusement pour caresser son corps torride ainsi que ses yeux pour la dévorer abandonnée à la passion. Il pouvait toujours rêver pour avoir les mains libres. Il coupa le baiser en reculant sa tête pour lui parler mais elle en profita pour lui arracher une plainte plus prononcée en augmentant encore le rythme de son déhanchement. Le plaisir parcourait toutes les fibres de sa chair s'intensifiant à chaque impulsion qui les assaillaient. Sakura le mordit brusquement étouffant ses cris exaltés qu'elle poussait auparavant en cœur avec les siens. Il savait qu'il ne tarderait pas à se libérer en elle.

« Sakuraaahh, gémit-il pour attirer son attention sur ses paroles. Je…aaahh…veux te voir ! »

Sous la montée de sensations fortes irradiant son organisme, elle se cramponna plus à Sasuke enfonçant ses dents dans sa chair. La sueur et le sang se mêlèrent dans sa bouche avant qu'elle ne la retire de la plaie. En entendant la requête de Sasuke, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire avant de cesser ses mouvements la privant elle aussi de sa libération proche mais elle avait tout autre chose en tête étant capable de se maîtriser. Son corps trembla sous cet arrêt brutal recherchant l'orgasme mais n'en étant pas suffisamment proche pour l'amorcer. C'était douloureux et ce l'était sûrement pour lui aussi. Il fallait qu'il comprenne que c'était lui, le prisonnier de ses désirs.

« Supplie-moi, lança-t-elle d'un ton impérieux.

\- Jamais, ahana-t-il.

\- Supplie-moi…sinon je t'abandonne », roucoula-t-elle en amorçant un lent mouvement comme pour se retirer définitivement de la partie.

Sasuke mordit ses lèvres avant de lancer d'une toute petite voix :

« S'il te plaît…je veux te voir ! »

Sakura se rengaina doucement sur le sexe criant de besoin de son partenaire tout en portant ses mains sur son bandeau sans le détacher. Elle avait envie de contempler ses magnifiques yeux ténébreux mais ce ne serait pas elle qui céderait la première. Leurs appareils génitaux se contractait affreusement désirant reprendre leur ébat passionné envoyant des impulsions électriques impatientes. Sasuke avait intérêt à ne pas rester braqué.

« Tu sais la politesse et la supplication, ce sont deux choses différentes, lança-t-elle joueuse en soufflant sur ses lèvres.

\- T'es une fille…vraiment lourde… »

L'expression de Sakura se modifia sous les mauvais souvenirs mais elle se recomposa instantanément d'un espoir fou en appréciant la suite de ses paroles :

« Je t'en supplie,…je veux…te voir…si belle… »

Exaltée par cette imploration gutturale, elle se jeta sur lui ravageant sa bouche en tirant brusquement sur son bandeau pour le rompre.

La reprise de l'acte sexuel leur arracha une longue plainte de satisfaction, leurs lèvres se frôlant dans un son commun. Leurs corps se consumaient sous leurs à coups plus amples et plus rapides alimentant une tension insoutenable dans leurs ventres. Leurs regards troublés se cherchèrent alors que leurs souffles se perdaient en cris ivres sous l'ascension jubilante de leur passion ardente.

Au bout de leur rencontre confuse, l'émeraude se voila d'incarnat et l'écarlate s'illumina de jade provoquant une jouissance explosive en eux.

Sasuke se laissa transporter par les dernières vagues de volupté complètement amorphe. Son esprit restait vide incapable de toute pensée cohérente alors que son cœur cognait fortement contre sa poitrine et que son souffle demeurait encore erratique. Il sentit dans un état second son sexe glisser en dehors de celui de Sakura. Le corps de cette femme se rapprocha mollement dans une étreinte incroyablement sensuelle. Ne comptait à cet instant de tendresse que ce corps féminin satiné tout contre lui. Une douce chaleur humaine les emprisonnait dans son étau les berçant au rythme de leurs poitrines emballées. Il sourit malgré lui pleinement arrivant à discerner les battements cardiaques rapides de Sakura. Il posa longuement son regard sur la jeune femme se gorgeant de son visage extasié, de ses cheveux courts emmêlés et de ses épaules nues. Elle avait quelques rougeurs sur ses joues, les yeux fermés et un sourire heureux. Il se surprit à aimer cette expression.

Leurs respirations finirent par se régulariser plongeant peu à peu l'endroit dans un silence réconfortant. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vulnérable de corps et d'esprit à cause d'une femme.

Ses sentiments lui semblaient trop confus pour comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Sakura n'avait pas toujours réussi à le chambouler émotionnellement, loin de là, mais il arrivait auparavant que, quelques fois, sa présence lui soit agréable. C'était généralement quand elle était vraiment elle-même ne cherchant pas à se mettre en valeur ou quand elle avait des gestes tendres inconsciemment.

Là, il appréhendait fortement ce qu'était devenu Sakura. En trois ans, elle était devenu une femme experte dans les plaisirs de la chair avec une force phénoménale sans rien perdre de sa ténacité. Tout ceci pour lui. Pourquoi n'abandonnait-elle pas alors qu'il avait été la pire des enflures avec elle ?

Sakura bougea ramenant son attention à elle.

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle brise le silence devenant de plus en plus lourd entre eux. Il ne savait quoi dire en cet instant. Il savait pertinemment ce qu'elle voulait mais il ne pouvait lui accorder. Rentrer à Konoha, reprendre une vie de ninja normale, et juste l'aimer assurerait son bonheur ?

Sakura se faisait beaucoup trop d'illusions.

Il ferma ses paupières pour désactiver son sharingan. Il savait que cet instant n'était qu'un répit dans sa quête, tout au fond de son cœur, il savait qu'il ne trouverait véritablement la paix que lorsque le corps d'Itachi ne soit plus que des cendres. Il en était véritablement désolé pour Sakura, il ne pouvait répondre à toutes ses attentes. Il ne serait pas tranquille tant que son détestable frère aîné vivrait. Comment allait-il s'y prendre pour sortir d'ici ?

Sakura remua en tournant son visage vers lui l'observant quelques instants :

« Sasuke, es-tu en colère, demanda-t-elle d'un air apeuré.

\- Pas contre toi !

\- Normalement, en ce moment, tu ne devrais penser qu'à moi, s'énerva-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire pour que ton cœur m'appartienne ? Hein ?

\- Tu pourrais me l'arracher, le conserver dans un bocal et le chérir jusqu'à la fin de ta vie, rétorqua-t-il avant de se prendre une claque monumentale.

\- J'en ai marre de toi, cria-t-elle en se redressant. Je croyais…

\- …qu'on pouvait vivre heureux ensemble en s'envoyant en l'air !

\- Mais tu es devenu encore plus odieux !

\- Je ne te reconnais pas, non plus ! Cela fait trois ans, Sakura ! Trois ans mais tu es toujours aussi naïve et…! »

Sakura se releva dans un mouvement plutôt lascif posant ses deux mains sur ses hanches en le toisant de haut. La mâchoire de Sasuke se décrocha bien malgré lui devant un tel spectacle. Sous la lueur vacillante des bougies, le corps de Sakura était parcouru d'ombres hésitantes et de lumières rousses renforçant la beauté naturelle de son grain de peau. Il la contempla longuement n'osant dire un mot imprégnant dans sa mémoire la silhouette féminine de la rondeur de ses seins à la finesse de ses jambes. Elle était tout simplement magnifique. Ses yeux s'étrécirent soudain sous la peine qui prit violement son cœur. Itachi, toujours vivant, menacerait son bonheur même s'il se trouvait peut-être avec Sakura.

« En tout cas, tu n'es qu'un homme comme les autres, grommela-t-elle. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'entête à… »

La voix de Sakura se brisa. Sasuke n'aimait pas la mettre dans cet état surtout qu'il ne pouvait pas fuir les conséquences de ses paroles.

Sakura se retenait de pleurer. Apparemment, seul son corps avait intéressé Sasuke le temps de faire l'amour. Même enchaîné, il se moquait d'elle. Il ne l'aimait pas, c'était certain. Elle n'avait été qu'une imbécile. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à se sortir ce garçon de sa tête ?

« Sakura…je suis sincèrement désolé…Laisse-moi m'en aller…

\- Non, il n'en est pas question, cria-t-elle sur la défensive.

\- …je dois le tuer, Sakura », gémit Sasuke.

Sakura se sentit désemparée. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de courir après son frère aîné pour lui asséner la mort qu'il méritait. Pourquoi gâchait-il sa vie à s'anéantir à l'obtention de pouvoirs capables de tuer le coupable de ses tourments ? Elle savait très bien que ce n'était pas une solution pour qu'il trouve la paix, sa souffrance resterait la même tant qu'il ne l'accepterait pas.

« Qu'est-ce que la mort de ton frère pourrait t'apporter ?

\- De venger la mort inutile des miens, répliqua-t-il fort.

\- Mais Sasuke, dit-elle d'une voix peinée.

\- …De ne pas me retourner à chaque coin de rue avec la peur au ventre qu'il ne s'en prenne de nouveau aux personnes auxquelles je tiens, murmura-t-il presque pour lui-même. De ne pas vivre dans l'angoisse permanente de retrouver les miens dans un bain de sang. Sakura, tu ne me comprends pas… »

Sakura s'agenouilla à sa hauteur lui relevant le visage plongeant dans ses yeux incertains. Elle put y lire toute la peur et la souffrance de Sasuke. Elle posa ses mains sur ses joues en un geste plein d'affection. Elle lui sourit doucement avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Elle comprit à sa réponse timide qu'elle était l'une des personnes qu'il voulait protéger de la folie de son frère même s'il avait du mal à l'avouer.

« Promets-moi juste de me revenir en un seul morceau.

\- Je ne peux pas te le promettre. Si j'y survis, je reviendrais vers toi, c'est promis ! »

A regret, elle le libéra de ses chaînes. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'empêcher de partir loin d'elle s'il avait pensé à sa vengeance alors qu'ils s'étreignaient encore. Elle se sentit soudainement retournée, poussée et enchaînée.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Non, tu ne vas pas m'abandonner ainsi ! Tu n'es qu'un vil menteur assorti du pire salopard qui existe ! Tu ne peux pas me faire cela, gesticula-t-elle alors qu'il lui passait les fers aux chevilles.

\- Juste retour des choses. A ton tour d'être prisonnière de mes désirs. »

Le regard de Sasuke s'embrassa avant qu'il ne dépose des baisers tendres le long de sa nuque réveillant à nouveau son désir. Elle serait à lui toute cette nuit.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura se réveilla difficilement. Elle dormait mal ces temps-ci se faisant du souci pour Sasuke qui ne lui avait pas encore envoyé de nouvelles fraîches.

Elle leva les yeux vers son rideau d'où pénétraient de faibles rayons de soleil matinal.

Elle soupira avant de jeter un œil à son réveil. Dix minutes de plus sous la couette n'en coûterait rien à l'équipe médicale. Elle avait besoin de se tranquilliser.

Deux semaines, deux semaines qu'ils avaient couché ensemble dans ce repère abandonné sans mettre au courant personne, elle espérait déjà tellement le revoir ou au moins savoir ce qu'il advenait de lui.

Elle se souvient s'être réveillée près de lui. Ils avaient fait l'amour plusieurs heures d'affilée cherchant à fusionner le plus possible l'un dans l'autre. Sasuke avait retrouvé son attitude froide. Il s'était habillé en vitesse dès qu'il fut sur pied puis il était parti en lui disant du bout des lèvres qu'il la contacterait bientôt.

Il s'était enfui sans se retourner, sans même un sourire de réconfort, sans même un geste d'amour. Rien.

Elle plissa les yeux et son grand front prise de doutes terribles.

Elle l'avait emprisonné certes mais il s'était bien joué d'elle.

Elle retint difficilement des larmes. Il lui manquait. Il n'y avait pas que son corps qui l'intéressait. Sa présence, sa chaleur, sa voix, sa manière d'être, enfin tout ce qui était difficilement résumable et qui faisait tout son charme.

Elle allait mal. Naruto s'en était aperçu mais elle n'avait pas eu envie de se confier à lui. Il lui en voudrait de ne pas avoir ramené Sasuke auprès d'eux. Elle l'avait laissé filer alors qu'elle avait enfin l'occasion de le ramener de force mais elle voulait avant tout qu'il fasse le choix de revenir à Konoha de par lui-même.

Avait-t-elle fait une erreur ? Elle croyait en lui mais ne devait-t-elle pas se faire à l'idée qu'elle ne comptait pas pour lui autant qu'elle le désirait intimement. Il ne cherchait qu'à tuer son frère, il l'avait sûrement déjà oublié même si elle pensait avoir marqué ses souvenirs par leur nuit torride.

Elle rougit en y repensant. Elle avait été très entreprenante. Elle repensait de temps à autre à ce moment érotique échauffant son bas ventre de douces sensations. Elle était en manque de ses mains sensuelles, de ses lèvres cajoleuses et de sa présence virile. Et elle savait que seul cet homme : Uchiha Sasuke pouvait la contenter.

Son réveil sonna de nouveau. Elle l'envoya à la rencontre brutale de son ami le mur avec qui il avait sympathisé depuis bien longtemps.

Elle détestait le matin, une journée de plus sans Sasuke s'annonçait.

Quand reviendrait-t-il ?

Elle soupira en se levant sans entrain.

Elle devait arrêter de penser sans arrêt à lui.

Il avait ses propres préoccupations, elle n'en faisait justement pas partie.

C'est donc la mine triste qu'elle s'habille de son habituelle tenue de ninja. Le T-shirt sans manche rose fushia avec son cercle blanc dans le dos, sa jupette beige et son cycliste noire lui allait très bien. Elle ne voyait pas quoi changer à cette tenue pratique bien qu'elle ne soit pas très sexy. Ce n'est pas avec ces affaires qu'elle l'attirerait. Et voilà, elle repensait toujours et encore à lui alors qu'il n'était qu'un briseur de cœur.

Elle peigna ses cheveux dans un geste rageur avant de sortir.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de déjeuner, elle n'avait pas vraiment faim.

Elle avança vers l'hôpital d'un pas monotone, l'esprit ailleurs mais surtout préoccupé par le même homme. Elle n'arrivait pas à se le sortir de la tête, elle en était définitivement amoureuse.

Sur le chemin, elle rencontra Naruto. Le jeune blondinet d'une quinzaine d'année affichait une mine soucieuse tout en ne perdant pas son entrain naturel. Ses yeux azur brillaient de santé et son sourire semblait si éclatant.

« Sakura chan, tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien ! Est-ce que quelque chose te tracasse ? »

Sakura sourit faussement avant de lui faire signe que non. Elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il découvre quoi que ce soit. Naruto lui en voudrait toujours de ce genre de cachotterie. Elle porterait sa honte seule d'aimer un homme impossible.

« Tu es sûre parce que je commence à me faire du souci. Tsunade aussi ! Tu n'es plus la même. C'est d'avoir revu Sasuke ?

\- Oui, répondit-t-elle faiblement.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je le ramènerai. C'est une promesse. »

Sakura n'y croyait plus vraiment parce qu'elle n'y était pas arrivé en ayant pourtant tout les atouts dans sa main. Il serait toujours à la poursuite de son frère.

« Je l'espère, Naruto.

\- Allez, ne fais pas cette mine maussade. Tout va bien se passer. On lui fera entendre raison. On reconstruira la team 7, c'est promis.

\- Oui, Naruto. »

Elle se força à sourire pour sauver les apparences.

« Je t'offrirai un bol de ramen après le service. Tu es d'accord, dis moi !

\- Bien sûr. Merci, Naruto.

\- Je serai toujours là pour toi. »

Naruto s'en alla vers son terrain d'entraînement la laissant à son malaise.

Elle voulait tellement que Sasuke lui fasse signe, pensa-t-elle en fermant les yeux presque adressant une prière.

Sasuke renvoya la prostituée dès qu'elle eut osé poser ses mains sur lui. Il se replia sur lui-même sur cette couche sale.

Il ne pouvait plus le nier à présent.

Sakura lui manquait.

Ce n'était pas sa sensualité à fleur de peau qui avait embrasé leur sens il y avait de cela deux semaines qu'il retrouvait à présent.

Il pensait qu'il était simplement pris d'une simple pulsion physique qu'il pourrait déverser en une prostituée mais non, son addiction était bien plus perverse

Ses mains le brûlaient de toucher à nouveau ce corps d'albâtre. Des visions charmantes de son enveloppe charnelle sous la sienne ou simplement éclairée par des bougies vacillantes vinrent l'assaillir. Elle était magnifique sous ses faux airs de jeune fille bien rangée. Ce n'était qu'une apparence trompeuse. Elle était délicieuse.

Il était impatient de sentir contre lui sa chaleur, son odeur florale si particulière et d'entendre sa voix.

Une autre femme ne pouvait lui convenir.

Maintenant qu'il avait goûté à sa Sakura, il ne pouvait pas l'oublier. Et il en était sûrement de même pour elle.

Il n'avait pas donné signe de vie pour l'instant craignant trop d'être repéré par Orochimaru.

Il ne pouvait plus rester aussi loin d'elle.

Il sortit de l'établissement louche mettant le plus distance entre lui et les prostituées.

Comment avait-il pu penser que cela le soulagerait alors qu'il savait que seule Sakura lui convenait ?

Dans les rares moments où il ne pensait plus à pourchasser son frère, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'attacher à elle.

Il allait passer près de Konoha, le lendemain. Il pourrait la voir et passer une nuit auprès d'elle. Il en avait atrocement envie. Il se mordit les lèvres ne supportant pas à ce point d'être aussi dépendant d'elle.

S'il succombait à la tentation, il serait véritablement prisonnier de ses moindres désirs. Il avait d'autres projets que de s'abaisser face à cette femme.

Elle l'avait séduit en l'initiant aux plaisirs de la chair plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé au premier abord. De plus, il avait toujours eu une certaine tendresse pour elle qu'elle pouvait retourner contre lui.

Il rejoignit ses coéquipiers.

« Et bien, tu as fait vite », ricana Suigestu.

Le jeune homme s'entraînait à manier son épée dans tous les sens appréciant sa nouvelle liberté donnée par Sasuke. Il avait des cheveux blanc mi court qui volait au gré de ses mouvements, des yeux clairs rieurs la plupart du temps et sa dentition pointue laissait pensif. Il était bâtie tout en finesse mais quand il lui en prenait l'envie, il devenait très musclé pour manier son arme, l'une de sept épée de Kiri.

A côté de lui, Juugo hocha la tête faisant part de son avis. Le rouquin plutôt costaud n'était pas d'un naturel bavard ce qui arrangeait pas mal Sasuke.

Sasuke jeta un regard de biais cherchant sa dernière coéquipière qui lui sauta dessus.

« Oh, Sasuke kun, je suis si contente de te revoir si vite.

\- Dégage, Karin. »

La jeune femme se poussa. Il la dévisagea en prenant un air glacial pour la refroidir dans ses élans affectueux.

La jeune femme rougit devant cette attention. Elle releva ses lunettes timidement avant d'arranger ses cheveux auburn. Elle ne présentait qu'un intérêt dans sa faculté de repérer Itachi.

Il n'appartenait qu'à sa vengeance et peut-être à une femme, sa fleur de cerisier. A rien d'autre.

Il indiqua à ses coéquipiers qu'il fallait reprendre la route. Il prépara rapidement ses affaires tout en écrivant une lettre à Sakura lui donnant des indications pour le retrouver.

Il espérait que son invocation reptilienne la trouverait elle et personne d'autre. De toute manière, il prendrait des précautions.

Il fut soulagé d'un grand poids en ayant rempli cette modalité. Il ne pouvait nier l'intérêt qu'il lui portait même s'il n'était rien face à la haine qu'il vouait à son frère.

Il laissa le serpent s'en aller dans la nature alors qu'il reprenait sa route semée de haine et de vengeance.

Sakura mangeait un ramen avec Naruto. Elle l'écoutait à moitié, trop préoccupé par Sasuke. Pensait-t-il à elle ou n'en avait-t-il rien à faire et ne se souciait-t-il que de sa vengeance ? Elle n'en savait rien. Rester dans l'expectative ainsi lui ronger les nerfs.

« Tu devrais rester plus longtemps avec nous, Sakura. Saï fait de ses bourdes. C'est immanquable. Tu m'écoutes ? Hey, Sakura !

\- Quoi, répliqua-t-elle plus agressivement.

\- Je me demandais si tu m'écoutais. Tu es encore dans tes pensées. Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu sais, tu peux tout me dire. Je vois bien que tu n'es pas dans ton assiette ces temps-ci.

\- Ce n'est rien. Des soucis à l'hôpital.

\- Alors, viens t'entraîner avec nous, cela te fera du bien de sortir du milieu médical.

\- Oui, peut-être.

\- Super ! »

Naruto la prit dans ses bras, très heureux d'obtenir gain de cause.

« Ce n'est pas sûr, je verrais selon mon emploi du temps.

\- C'est super quand même ! On s'en paye des bonnes mais c'est dommage que tu ne sois pas là !

\- Certainement. »

Elle délaissa la conversation pour se tourner vers la contemplation maussade de ses ramens. Elle n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles de Sasuke.

« Sakura mais tu m'écoutes quand je parle, hurla Naruto.

\- Pardon, tu disais quoi.

\- Je parlais de Saï et plus particulièrement de ce qu'il avait dit à Ino.

\- Ah, je suis au courant. J'ai vu Ino aujourd'hui.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas faire attention à moi », bouda Naruto.

Sakura se tourna vers Naruto, la mine triste :

« Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas la tête à cela.

\- Allez, dis-moi, comment s'est passé ta journée ? »

Elle ne pouvait décemment lui dire que l'image d'un beau brun nu et attaché avait occupé ses pensées quasiment tout le long de sa garde à l'hôpital. Elle soupira en lui faisant part des cas intéressants qu'elle avait eu à soigner en urgence.

« Elle était bien remplie alors, je comprends que tu sois fatiguée. »

Oui, fatiguée, elle l'était à force d'être omnibulée par la même personne si sexy, si attachante, si incroyablement froide mais si chaude au contact. Elle se mordit les lèvres en repensant à cette nuit d'il y a deux semaines, un petit péché interdit qui la tourmentait. Elle n'avait rien dit à aucun de ses coéquipiers, à sa confidente et meilleure amie et encore moins à son mentor et Hokage. Elle avait fait l'amour avec un nukenin de rang S sous sa responsabilité avant de le laisser prendre la fuite. Elle ne savait pas dans les combien sa faute allait chercher mais elle savait qu'elle risquait de le payer très cher si son escapade sexuelle venait à s'ébruiter.

« Sakura, arrête de te morfondre parce qu'on n'est pas arrivé cette fois-ci à ramener Sasuke. »

Elle le regarda dépitée. Elle n'était même pas capable d'accomplir ses missions correctement. S'il savait à quel point, elle était minable face à Sasuke.

« Je te promets de te le ramener », lui affirma-t-il en la serrant fortement dans ses bras dans un câlin affectueux.

Elle se laissa faire une minute trop endormie sur ses lauriers mais elle se reprit bien vite en l'envoyant dans les décors.

« Mais je ne te permets pas !

\- Ah ! Je te retrouve Sakura chan ! »

Elle fit une moue mi-amusée alors qu'il se relevait difficilement.

« Tu as toujours une poigne phénoménale, ricana-t-il avant de reprendre son siège.

\- Tu ne m'échapperas pas Naruto. Reste bien sage.

\- Oui, chef ! »

Naruto fut apparemment réconforté.

Sakura tressaillit tout d'un coup. Quelque chose de froid et de mou venait de s'entortiller autour de sa cheville. Elle se tétanisa les sens en alerte.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe », demanda Naruto en tournant sa tête de droite à gauche.

Elle sentit quelque chose d'humide lui chatouiller le mollet. Elle baissa lentement son regard pour voir un serpent immonde autour de son pied avec un message autour du cou.

Elle blêmit un peu avant de prendre un verre d'eau. Sasuke n'avait aucun tact, car ce ne pouvait être que Sasuke qui lui envoyait un message de la sorte.

« Cà va, Sakura chan, s'enquit Naruto.

\- Oui, c'est rien. Une chute de tension, rien de grave.

\- Tu devrais arrêter de te surmener, lui dit-t-il en lui mettant une main sur le front tout en lui souriant aimablement. Je me fais du souci pour toi Sakura chan. »

Le serpent monta discrètement le long de sa jambe. Elle essaya comme si de rien n'était devant Naruto de récupérer le message en toute discrétion.

« Ne t'inquiète pas autant, je suis dans une passe difficile.

\- J'espère que tu iras mieux bientôt.

\- Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. »

Le serpent était arrivé maintenant à sa cuisse. Elle défit le nœud qui maintenait le message en place avant de libérer le vertébré de son rôle de facteur.

Dans un frisson de répugnance, le serpent s'en alla dans la nature.

Elle serra fortement la lettre dans son poing. Elle voulait tellement la lire mais elle devait attendre d'être revenue chez elle où elle habitait en collocation avec Naruto et trouver un moment d'intimité ce qui n'était pas gagné avec l'énergumène de service.

Ils finirent leur ramen et prirent le chemin du retour où ils croisèrent Saï. Saï lissa ses cheveux courts noirs avant de plisser ses yeux sombres sur sa peau de lait. Il portait son habituel short et son haut trois-quart sombre qui montrait la moitié de son ventre pâle.

« Bonsoir, la moche, l'imbécile !

\- Bonsoir, moucheron. »

Sakura et Naruto s'était concerté et avait trouvé ce pseudonyme approprié au peintre. Il fallait égaler son niveau en matière d'originalité de nom et ils n'avaient pas trouvé mieux pour l'instant.

Sakura serra de nouveau son poing où se trouvait la lettre de Sasuke. Elle n'aimait pas ce contretemps supplémentaire. Elle était tellement impatiente.

« Franchement, ce n'était pas malin de dire à Ino qu'elle n'était pas si jolie même si elle était certainement l'une des plus belles kunoïchis.

\- Je n'y peux rien si les femmes ninjas sont horribles. Elles sont toutes très musclées, ce n'est pas agréable. Ino est toute fine par rapport aux autres.

\- Je crois, Saï, que plus tu en rajoutes plus tu t'enfonces, fit remarquer Sakura.

\- Mais je dis ce que je pense.

\- Oui mais tu es train d'affirmer qu'elle est relativement belle à tes yeux et qu'elle ne s'entraîne pas assez pour être forte comme les autres filles.

\- C'est compliqué les filles.

\- Il n'y a pas qu'avec les filles que tu fais des bourdes, avec les garçons aussi.

\- J'ai été diplomate avec Choji. »

Naruto fit la grimace.

« Tu as dit qu'il était bien plus volumineux que les autres ninjas, cela pouvait passer encore mais arrête de l'appeler la baudruche ! »

Saï haussa les épaules en écartant ses bras d'un air désolé.

« J'ai pourtant lu que c'était très apprécié les surnoms.

\- Oui mais essaie d'être un peu plus fin.

\- Vous m'appelez bien le moucheron.

\- Parce que nous, on s'en amuse contrairement à d'autre.

\- Je vois », fit Saï avec un air très sérieux.

Sakura tenta de s'éclipser en douce.

« Je vous laisse les garçons, il faut que je me repose.

\- A un de ses quatre, mocheté.

\- Tiens-toi à carreau, le moucheron. »

Saï sourit en la laissant filer.

Sakura se dépêcha de rentrer chez elle à toute vitesse. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Enfin, il daignait lui adresser un mot. Enfin, il ne la laissait pas se morfondre toute seule dans son coin. Elle comptait pour lui s'il lui envoyait un message. Elle était transportée de joie. L'adrénaline lui réchauffait le sang.

Elle claqua la porte de l'appartement pour s'enfermer dans le couloir. Elle fit glisser la lettre avec fébrilité de son enveloppe pour y lire une adresse et une heure de rendez-vous. Elle allait tout faire pour y être le lendemain.

Sasuke enfonça l'aiguille dans sa veine avant d'y déverser son contenu illicite. Il soupira de soulagement en ressentant une vague de contentement le prendre. Orochimaru le droguait durant son entraînement pas seulement dans le but d'améliorer ses performances mais aussi dans celui de le garder auprès de lui. Sans ce cocktail de drogues et des stimulants, il ne pouvait aller bien loin sans être en manque. Il avait pris ces précautions en observant Kabuto en préparer avec son Sharingan afin d'en reproduire le mélange de part lui-même. La dépendance le rongeait mais il s'en fichait royalement. Tout ce qui comptait à présent était de tuer son frère, peu importe dans quel état en ressortirait son corps ou sa psyché.

Karin s'approcha de lui en minaudant puis en lui posant son index sur le menton.

« Sasuke chou », gloussa-t-elle.

Il lui lança un regard mauvais ce qui lui suffit pour battre en retraite. Ceci lui rappela douloureusement Sakura. Sakura ne fuyait pas, elle avait peut-être la larme à l'œil quand il lui adressait ce genre de méchanceté mais elle ne fuyait jamais ses foudres. Elle était courageuse.

Et voilà, il repensait à elle sans raison aucune.

Il refit ses bandages sur ses mains en se concentrant. Il avait été obligé d'arrêter une lame traîtresse avec la paume de ses mains.

Il avait affronté un homme de main de l'Akatsuki, peu puissant qui lui avait donné des informations intéressantes sur l'organisation.

Il n'y avait plus de sang, et la blessure s'était refermée. Il ne sentait plus rien. Il était insensible aux plaies et aux cicatrices qu'il pourrait récolter au cours de sa quête de vengeance. Il voulait le tuer, c'est tout. Effacer cet homme vil qu'était son grand frère de sa vie. Plus jamais, on ne le trahirait de la sorte. Il ferait tout pour. Personne ne se dresserait sur son chemin de haine même pas Sakura qui représentait pourtant une alternative intéressante à son destin.

Il soupira.

Il ne serait jamais heureux tant qu'Itachi Uchiha respirerait.

Il jeta la seringue et son aiguille avant de ranger ses produits, ses bandages et son garrot dans une petite mallette.

Demain serait un autre jour teinté de haine, de vengeance et aussi de la douceur de Sakura.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura sortit de l'hôpital avec entrain. Elle allait enfin rejoindre Sasuke. Elle rentra chez elle, et elle se prépara un sac d'affaire avant de partir.

Elle se glissa subrepticement dans la nuit évitant les endroits bondés pour se retrouver devant l'entrée de Konoha. Elle sortit discrètement en se baissant contre le mur de garde.

Personne ne la vit passer. Elle était fine dans la nuit, comme une ombre qui glissait en silence sur les murs.

Pendant son parcours vers l'auberge de leur rendez-vous, elle ne cessait de penser à lui.  
Elle avait tant hâte de le revoir. Elle l'aimait à ne plus savoir où donnait de la tête, à mentir à ses proches et à se cacher pour être en sa présence. Elle se reprochait d'être aussi faible face à lui mais elle ne pouvait nier son attirance pour lui.

Depuis toute jeune, elle n'avait pu détacher ses yeux de lui. Il était devenu de plus en plus charismatique et intouchable jusqu'à ce qu'enfin elle ne le capture dans les mailles de son filet et le fasse sien. S'il la rappelait auprès d'elle, c'était qu'elle lui manquait. Elle avait enfin mis son empreinte sur lui. Il ne pouvait plus l'oublier comme la jeune fille qu'elle était ce soir de pleine lune où il l'abandonna sur un banc.

Elle avait sa place dans son cœur, elle avait bien vu dans ses yeux douloureux. Il éprouvait la peur de la perdre, elle le savait. Pourquoi avait-t-elle autant douté ? L'éloignement, le manque de nouvelle, son surmenage à l'hôpital, certainement. De toute façon, elle ne faisait toujours que douter avec Sasuke. Il n'était pas un garçon rassurant.

Elle se retrouva devant l'établissement. Sasuke avait choisi une auberge plutôt à l'écart où il ne serait certainement pas reconnu alors qu'il était recherché.

Elle entra d'un pas peu sûr sachant qu'elle ne se trouvait pas dans un lieu très sympathique.

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle quand elle fit son premier pas à l'intérieur. On la siffla même. Il y avait pas mal de têtes qui valaient leur pesant d'or dans toute cette racaille.

Elle s'approcha du comptoir avec prudence. Elle n'aimait pas certains regards concupiscents de ces malfrats. Seule une personne avait le droit de poser pareils yeux sur elle.

On lui toucha les fesses mais le malotru fut vite envoyé vers un mur par un jeune homme encapuchonné. Elle reconnut Sasuke à ses yeux charbon ensorcelant.

« Le prochain recevra un châtiment bien pire, annonçât-t-il à l'assemblée de sa voix glaciale. Elle est à moi. »

Sakura frissonna bien contre elle même à ce qu'il venait de dire. Lui appartenir, elle en avait toujours rêvé mais qu'il l'affirme, elle nageait de manière onirique dans la réalité.

Il lui prit la taille avec précipitation pour l'amener au comptoir prendre les clés d'une chambre puis il la tira vers un escalier.

Elle vit à son regard qu'il était pressé de se retrouver seul avec elle. Il lui sourit faiblement ce qui la fit rougir.

Sasuke ouvrit rapidement la chambre en tremblant légèrement serrant la main douce de sa chère Sakura. La fièvre l'avait pris en la revoyant. Il ne comprenait pas, il ne voulait pas savoir ni s'interroger sur ce qui le prenait quand il se retrouvait près d'elle. Elle lui faisait un effet si différent des autres femmes. Il n'avait analysé son désir de la protéger des pervers que comme un devoir envers son ancienne coéquipière.

Il ne se fit pas prier, dès qu'ils furent à l'intérieur bien à l'abri des regards, pour l'embrasser de pleine bouche retrouvant le goût sucré et la douceur de ses lèvres de pèche.

Il fit glisser sa cape à terre avant de lui prendre le visage à pleines mains se perdant dans ses yeux émeraude.

Pourquoi elle ?

Il n'approfondit pas la question faisant glisser ses mains le long de ses vêtements trouvant toute les failles pour toucher sa peau si lisse et duveteuse.

Il engouffra son visage dans son cou respirant son parfum féminin complexe floral. Il suçota sa nuque en empoignant avec fermeté ses hanches encore recouverte de tissu pour le moins gênant. Il lui écarta les cuisses avec sa jambe en la remontant sensuellement. Il sentait son impatience qui montait en même temps que la sienne.

Elle était sa perte !

Il déboutonna avec une lenteur toute calculée sa jupe pour la faire tomber ensuite à terre.

Il voulait profiter de chaque instant sachant qu'il vivait les moments les plus intenses de sa vie. Entre sa poursuite d'Itachi et ses relations charnelles avec Sakura, sa vie prenait un tournant mouvementé.

Il posa en tremblant ses mains sur sa peau échauffée avant de faire progresser sa culotte doucement vers le sol savourant chaque instant à frotter ses doigts fins contre cette douceur toute féminine.

Il releva sa tête pour prendre avec tendresse sa lèvre inférieure entre les siennes suçotant avec application. La respiration de Sakura était saccadée ce qui lui plaisait énormément.

Il sentit ses vêtements partir au loin alors que les seins nus de Sakura venaient se poser contre sa poitrine.

Il passa paisiblement sa main gauche dans sa nuque pour incliner sa tête alors que sa langue se perdait dans sa cavité buccale. Le ballet de leurs appendices buccaux se révélait chaud, délicat, humide et sensuel.

Il interposa sa main entre les cuisses de la jeune femme en la remontant aussi posément que possible pour venir titiller sa féminité de caresses excitantes.

Elle gémit entre ses lèvres en se cambrant légèrement lorsqu'il toucha son clitoris.

Sakura vibrait de tout son être contre lui, Sasuke devait avouer à son grand regret intérieur qu'elle lui plaisait ainsi.

Sakura se perdait dans les sensations qu'il lui procurait avec autant d'attention. En le suivant à travers les couloirs de l'auberge, elle avait eu peur qu'il ne se soit empressé de la prendre sauvagement sans aucune considération tellement son désir transparaissait de lui. Mais tout au contraire, Sasuke se révélait particulièrement attentionné à son plaisir et à ses attentes.

Elle enleva son gilet pour se sentir totalement libre et nue contre lui. Elle voulait sentir toute sa peau chaude et attirante contre elle.

Elle le délaissa de son T-shirt blanc pour finir par desserrer sa ceinture mauve horrible et éjecter son pantalon noir de nuit.

Elle se colla passionnément à lui alors qu'il s'occupait de sa bouche avec délectation. Elle le laissa entrer dans son antre chaud savourant chaque impulsion électrique qui parcourait sa langue à ce contact euphorisant. Elle retrouvait enfin toute la saveur de son homme.

Une onde de plaisir parcourut subitement son bassin alors qu'un doigt inquisiteur venait s'amuser avec son clitoris. Elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir au bout de ses lèvres tout en supportant une autre vague de chaleur électrique qui remontait dans les profondeurs de son petit bassin.

Elle s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à ses épaules alors qu'il introduisait avec prudence un doigt dans son intimité humide de tant d'excitation. Sasuke le fit glisser le long des parois en profitant pour en rajouter un deuxième accentuant les sensations.

Sakura sentait qu'elle avait les joues en flamme alors qu'elle se tordait de plaisir tout en laissant échapper des exclamations sans queue ni tête.

Elle le vit sourire brièvement avant de revenir à l'assaut de ses lèvres.

Ensuite tout se passa rapidement dans un flou qu'elle ne saurait démêler, elle poussa un cri plus fort entraînant Sasuke à plus d'audace, il retira sa main de son intimité puis il écarta ses cuisses de ses jambes avant de la plaquer contre un mur.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de crier quand il la pénétra rudement ondulant vivement des hanches la comblant de flashs brutaux de contentement physique la poussant à hurler ce désir foudroyant qui l'envahissait de toute part.

Elle se calla contre le mur alors qu'il immobilisait ses hanches l'obligeant à subir son rythme lancinant.

Il déposa un suçon passionné dans son cou tout en haletant et en gémissant sa passion soudaine dans son oreille.

La chaleur commençait à tendre son bassin d'une tension impossible à contenir très longtemps.

Il déposa brusquement une main contre le mur la faisant sursauter alors qu'une vague de plaisir montante venait l'assaillir subitement. Elle ne pourrait retarder l'échéance de sa jouissance bien longtemps.

Sasuke se perdait dans un rythme rapide et brutal. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il voulait la faire sienne ainsi mais il l'appréciait à sa juste valeur. C'était une façon comme une autre de faire l'amour, et au vu de ses cris puissants, il savait qu'il la contentait et que toute l'auberge était au courant de leur passion sexuelle.

Il aimait tenir son corps fragile, sexy et aimable pour le recouvrir peu à peu d'une sueur moite teintée d'hormones sexuelles féminines embrassant l'air de leurs désirs.

Il amorçât un coup plus rude sentant se répandre en lui la fièvre de leur ébat provoquant un nœud de tension dans son ventre qui ne tarderait pas à lâcher. Il voulait tenir le plus longtemps pour la faire hurler encore et encore son prénom.

Il devenait fou de sa voix fine, suppliante de plus d'attention et ponctuant chacun de ses mouvements. Sakura allait le rendre dingue, il n'aurait jamais dû la revoir, pensa-t-il brièvement avant de se faire de nouveau assaillir par son désir montant.

Il ne tarda pas à éjaculer dans son antre si chaud, si accueillant et si humide tout en clamant sa montée au septième ciel avec sa compagne.

Il adressa un regard particulièrement doux à Sakura l'espace d'un instant alors qu'il avait ses Sharingans activés.

Et l'émeraude se voila d'incarnat et l'écarlate s'illumina de jade.

Le lendemain,

Sakura se réveilla sans hâte bougeant lentement son corps qui avait été dévoré par la passion sentant contre elle celui de son bienaimé partenaire.

Ses bras protecteurs l'entouraient. Elle se sentait tellement bien contre lui.

Elle se sentait heureuse avec le cœur léger enfin débarrassé de doutes et sa libido comblé par cette nuit d'amour tendre. Il avait été tout ce qu'il y avait de prévenant tout en se laissant prendre par la passion du moment.

Elle ne pouvait cacher qu'elle avait adoré se frotter de nouveau à lui, inexpérimenté mais si leste à l'apprentissage.

Elle soupira d'aise avant de se retourner contre lui.

A son plus grand regret, il se dégagea d'un mouvement brusque.

Elle balbutia son prénom étonnée par ce geste indélicat.

Sasuke s'habilla rapidement avec habilité, rapidité et frustration comme s'il voulait partir sans ménagement.

« Sasuke attends… »

Ses paroles furent vaines, il était déjà parti en claquant la porte.

Elle s'effondra en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Pourquoi était-il ainsi ?

Sasuke s'éloigna à grands pas de l'auberge où il avait passé une nuit de folie avec Sakura. Il devait se reprendre en main maintenant. Il haletait de partir ainsi sans un mot pour la femme qui le faisait vibrer de tout son être.

Plus rien ne comptait à part sa lutte acharnée contre son frère. Il avait aimé lui faire l'amour à n'en plus compter, la serrer dans ses bras et dormir contre sa douceur toute féminine mais il ne devait pas se laisser bercer par autant de mièvrerie et de câlinerie.

Son frère, la haine qu'il lui vouait revenait à grand pas à chaque fois qu'il était rassasié de Sakura.

Il parvint jusqu'à ses coéquipiers et il leur ordonna de reprendre la route à sa suite.

Ils avaient une piste fraîche et il n'allait pas la laisser s'évaporer.

Il détourna un instant son regard de sa route en disant mentalement au revoir à Sakura car il n'en doutait pas une seule seconde, ils seraient amené à de nouveau s'unir.


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura tenait avec le bout des doigts la lettre de Sasuke le plus discrètement possible alors que Naruto lui faisait face, apparemment amusé de la mettre mal à l'aise.

« Je suis juste venu te voir comme cela à la va vite à ton travail, pas la peine de rougir comme cela ! Je sais que je te fais un effet monstre…

\- Baka ! »

Et un Naruto qui mange le mur de l'hôpital ! Et un !

Elle n'était embarrassé que parce qu'elle avait peur qu'il ne se rende compte qu'elle tenait une lettre dans ses mains.

Sasuke lui écrivait rarement depuis quatre mois mais chaque fois, il insistait pour qu'ils se voient au moins une à deux fois par mois dans une auberge proche de Konoha. A chaque fois, il finissait dans les bras l'un de l'autre s'échangeant très peu de mots s'abreuvant de la présence de l'autre et de leur relation purement sexuelle. Sasuke n'était pas doué avec les mots mais physiquement, c'était tout le contraire. Si elle voulait se contenter d'une relation physique, il était tout bonnement indiqué.

Malheureusement, elle voulait toujours plus de lui. Cherchant à attirer au moins un commentaire, une phrase significative et un peu plus de concret à leur relation qu'un vague envoi en l'air de temps en temps, elle tentait par tous les moyens à sa disposition de lui parler. Seulement, dès qu'elle le voyait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher tout comme lui de se jeter voracement sur ses lèvres et d'ouvrir ses cuisses comme la putain d'adolescente sur hormonée qu'elle était. Elle l'aimait plus que tout. Elle avait même tenté de lui arracher vainement des mots en mettant une petite tenue affriolante mais elle n'avait reçu comme réponse qu'un regard encore plus carnassier et luxueux que d'habitude. En y repensant, elle en avait des frissons.

Dès qu'elle voyait l'une de ces lettres, une chaleur indicible prenait place dans son bas ventre pour la titiller toute la journée jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve la douce incandescence de ses bras pour s'embraser totalement.

Mais revenons à nos moutons, enfin plutôt au blondinet abruti qui se relevait difficilement.

« C'est quoi cette lettre Sakura ? »

Sakura respira fortement ne s'attendant pas à ce que Naruto lorgne sous sa table. Elle rougit subitement car elle avait mis une mini jupe et elle avait les jambes légèrement écartées.

« Pourquoi tu regardais là-dessous, s'exclama-t-elle furieuse.

\- Mais Sakura chan, tenta-t-il de se défendre en prenant la poudre d'escampette.

\- Que je t'y reprenne plus à me lorgner !

\- Oui, Sakura chan », lui lança-t-il de loin.

Enfin, le calme régnait sur l'hôpital. Oui parce que quand Naruto traînait dans le coin, ce n'était jamais tranquille. Il faisait une bourde ou alors c'était Konohamaru qui le suivait partout qui s'en chargeait pour lui.

Enfin, bref, elle allait revoir Sasuke. Elle serra la lettre tant attendue contre son cœur en maudissant toutes ses hormones sexuelles qui faisaient leur come-back en force.

Pourquoi était-t-il si attirant ? Si mystérieux, si classe, si sexy et tellement rien qu'à elle !

Elle était surexcitée !

Elle finit son tour de garde avec impatience ne cessant de penser à son bel apollon perdu dans une auberge et qui aurait bientôt besoin de tout son réconfort. Pauvre âme en détresse ! Si Sasuke savait ce qu'elle pensait de lui, elle ne ferait pas long feu. D'une certaine manière, c'était vrai. Il était brûlant d'attente pour elle, elle le savait.

Elle sortit de l'hôpital, sa lettre en main, avant de se retrouver un peu bête devant Ino, Saï et Naruto.

« Sakura chan, surprise !

\- Mais…

\- Et bien, voyons ! Sakura, on s'est dit que comme cela faisait un petit moment que tu restais seule dans ton coin, on a voulu t'inviter avec nous, s'extasia Ino.

\- Allez, tu viens Sakura chan », clama Naruto en la prenant dans ses bras.

Sakura avait pour tout autre projet de se retrouver dans les bras d'un autre homme mais elle ne pouvait le dire ainsi ouvertement.

« J'ai quelque chose de prévu et c'est important, dit-t-elle d'une traite.

\- Serais-ce un amoureux mystère », souleva Ino avec son tact habituel en lorgnant sur la lettre de Sakura.

Sakura se sentit trahie mais elle tenta tant bien que mal de se calmer. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils sachent. S'ils apprenaient sa relation avec Sasuke, comment le prendraient-t-ils ? Il ne fallait pas qu'ils sachent. Naruto lui en voudrait à mort.

« J'en étais sûre, s'extasia Ino qui prit le relais de Naruto. Alors, c'est qui ? On le connaît ? »

Naruto tirait la tronche de ne pas savoir apparemment. Sai semblait légèrement intéressé. Quand à Ino, elle s'était transformée en folle furieuse !

« Ce n'est pas tes oignons, la truie, si c'était le cas ! C'est un rendez-vous du boulot !

\- Il est sexy au moins ? »

Sakura sourit devant l'enthousiasme de sa meilleure amie qui ne se doutait de rien. Oh, pour être sexy, Sasuke l'était en plus d'être étonnamment viril.

« C'est une femme, mentit-t-elle.

\- Et dire que je croyais que tu avais enfin un fan club à cause de tes cheveux roses, fit remarquer Sai avec son tact habituel.

\- Allez, c'est un amoureux. Dis-le nous Sakura, on est tes meilleurs amis. »

Naruto aurait mieux fait de se la fermer sur ce coup-ci. Il lui en coûtait beaucoup de ne rien leur dire. Elle avait toujours basé son amitié sur la franchise et la loyauté mais là, elle ne pouvait se permettre de suivre ses beaux principes. Il s'agissait de Sasuke, bon sang. Naruto devenait trop perspicace depuis un certain temps.

« Mais non, tu te fais des idées, je t'assure Naruto, dit-elle d'un ton léger.

\- Ah bon ! Alors pourquoi es-tu autant dans les nuages ?

\- Je suis fatiguée, répondit-t-elle sur la défensive.

\- Tu n'en dors pas la nuit parfois. Tu te lèves en disant que tu as trop chaud parfois !

\- C'est parce que tu mets le radiateur à fond, espèce de frileux !

\- Mais il fallait le dire, Sakura chan ! »

Les deux autres amis suivaient la discussion avec entrain.

« En tout cas, ce n'est pas ce que tu te figures !

\- Alors, elle est de qui cette lettre ? »

Naruto tenta de lui prendre la lettre mais elle esquiva sa tentative. En voyant les regards intéressés des deux autres, elle préféra ne pas tenter le diable en détruisant la lettre.

« Oh, Sakura chan, ce n'est pas fair-play !

\- Ce n'est pas drôle. Je vais à mon rendez-vous, on pourra remettre ceci à plus tard.

\- Sakura chan, tu ferais mieux de te reposer », lui hurla Naruto alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

Elle préféra l'ignorer. Elle se concentra sur son rendez-vous, il fallait à tout prix qu'elle repasse chez elle avant de retrouver Sasuke. Il allait avoir une petite surprise.

Sasuke continua à faire les cent pas dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Cette fois-ci, il avait préféré épargner à Sakura, les auberges moisies qui ornaient les alentours de Konoha. Il en venait maintenant à s'assurer de son bien être.

Il était perdu.

Ses recherches pour retrouver son frère n'aboutissaient qu'à des culs de sacs. Itachi devait le craindre assez véritablement pour se cacher aussi efficacement. C'était bon signe, il effrayait son frère mais l'attente devenait trop longue. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre le duel ninja pour lequel il avait consacré toute sa vie. Il devait l'abattre et vite !

Ensuite, l'ambiance dans la team Hebi commençait à s'étioler à force de ne rien trouver. Suigestu se lassait de ne pas pouvoir tuer les ninjas et civils qu'ils rencontraient. Juugo ne disait rien mais il trouvait le temps long à n'en point douter. Quand à ses relations avec Karin, elles devenaient orageuses. La jeune femme ne faisait que lui faire du charme auquel il était totalement insensible étant bien comblé au près de sa fleur de cerisier.

Et dernier problème et non pas le moindre, Sakura ! Il faisait des pieds et des mains pour la revoir le plus souvent possible sans que leurs rencontres gênent ses objectifs de meurtre fraternel. Il devait esquiver ses coéquipiers collants, éviter les sentinelles de Konoha, les espions de l'Akatsuki ou d'Orochimaru. Il mettait à chaque fois sa vie en danger pour ses beaux yeux.

Il rougit instantanément au souvenir de Sakura en se mettant la main sur la bouche cachant aux yeux de tous son sourire pervers. Elle provoquait tellement de sentiments et de sensations en lui qu'il était complètement enivré par elle.

Il le savait, il ne pouvait plus se passer d'elle.

A la fois, il enrageait intérieurement de ne pouvoir échapper à l'attraction et l'ascendant qu'elle avait sur lui et il en demandait lui-même encore plus de leur relation sexuellement fusionnelle. Elle lui donnait tellement de plaisir indécent qu'il ne pouvait plus la rejeter.

Elle avait réussi à le faire sien en quelques mois à peine alors qu'il avait toujours réussi à présent à lui échapper. Il avait sûrement été doté très jeune d'une intuition formidable en l'évitant autant. Certainement…

Il sortit de ses pensées en attendant la porte geindre.

Ses mains tremblèrent alors que ses lèvres se gonflaient sous l'afflux de sang. Sa virilité se faisait douloureusement sentir en plein besoin. Son cœur avait accéléré son battement, son ventre papillonnait en se réchauffant, ses jambes se tendaient alors qu'il se retournait lentement vers Sakura qui venait d'entrer.

Il eut le souffle coupé de la voir si belle.

Son manteau venait de tomber à terre révélant sa fine silhouette aux formes splendides.

Sous le soleil couchant inondant la pièce, elle demeurait magnifique. Sa peau laiteuse se paraît d'orange et de rose du coucher en accord avec sa chevelure abondante qui touchait ses épaules dénudées. Il pouvait deviner au détour de ses lèvres entrouvertes qu'elle avait le souffle court d'avoir couru jusqu'à lui.

Il abaissa son regard vers son décolleté dévoilant les formes agréables de ses seins derrière un soutien gorge noir. Il descendit le long de son ventre rond au nombril appétissant. Ses sharingans s'activèrent bien malgré lui.

Elle portait une culotte noire à fantaisie rose doublé d'un volant évanescent qui mettait en valeur ses hanches.

Il appréciant le galbe de ses jambes parfaites de kunoïchi en n'oubliant pas ses pieds délicieux avant de revenir à son visage.

Il sourit imperceptiblement à la voyant reprendre son souffle alors que ses joues rougies étaient adoucis par les derniers rayons du soleil. Ses lèvres légèrement rosées l'appelaient.

Il succomba à l'appel en gagnant rapidement les quelques mètres qui les séparait.

Il fondit sur sa bouche pour entamer une nouvelle nuit d'appels sauvages dans la nuit.

Sakura se réveilla dans les bras de son amant. Elle se sentait tellement bien comme à chaque fois qu'il était auprès d'elle surtout quand toute la tension sexuelle entre eux était retombée. Elle remua à peine pour se coller plus à Sasuke dont la chaleur de son corps la réchauffait. Pour une fois, il avait choisi un endroit recommandable où le lit était convenable. Elle sentit une légère brise voleter autour de leur drap alors que Sasuke resserrait son emprise sur elle en posant sa tête dans son cou.

Sasuke maugréa quelque chose d'incompréhensible à propos de son frère.

Toujours et toujours son frère, il était complètement obnubilé par lui. Elle en était peinée.

A chaque fois qu'elle le revoyait, elle était transportée d'une joie indicible et, au petit matin, elle en gardait un goût amer. Elle aimait faire l'amour avec lui mais elle voulait beaucoup plus. Une relation amoureuse véritable. Il ne manquait pas de douceur ou de prévenance loin de là, elle ne pouvait l'accuser d'aucun manquement à son bien être mais il refusait toujours de lui parler longtemps. Sasuke aimait le silence, ne rien dire et tout faire passer par le regard. Elle voyait bien qu'elle lui plaisait plus que n'importe quelle femme. Il y avait une véritable tendresse dans ses yeux et dans ses gestes. Elle sentait en lui un amour inavoué comme s'il se retenait d'aimer. En tout cas, il refusait catégoriquement de l'exprimer à voix haute comme si en parler rendrait cette situation encore plus réelle.

Elle avait besoin d'être réconforté dans ce qu'elle déduisait de lui. Elle voulait l'entendre de sa bouche lui dire à quel point il l'aime. Elle ne pouvait plus se contenter de gestes tendres. Il fallait qu'elle sache.

« Sasuke… »

Elle le sentit se contracter imperceptiblement.

« Sakura, c'est encore tôt, râla-t-il.

\- Il faut qu'on parle sérieusement… »

Sasuke la retourna contre lui en lui embrassant le front. Elle rougit instantanément ne s'y attendant pas.

« De quoi, soupira-t-il.

\- De nous.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait avoir cette conversation. Tout est clair.

\- Je ne crois pas. On ne parle jamais.

\- Oui, parce qu'on baise ensemble. Et cela s'arrête là ! »

Sasuke se leva précipitamment pour chercher ses habits qui avaient volé d'un coin à l'autre de la pièce.

« Cette fois-ci, tu ne partiras pas comme cela ! »

Sakura bien que complètement nue se rua vers la porte pour l'empêcher de partir.

« Je peux m'en aller par la fenêtre », lui fit-t-il remarquer.

Sakura s'empourpra de colère.

« Je te demande ce que tu ressens, ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué ! Arrête de le cacher ! Dis-le-moi ! »

Le regard de Sasuke se perdit dans le vague alors qu'il jetait un regard en biais en espérant s'évader.

« Sakura, je veux tuer mon frère c'est tout ce qui m'importe. »

Il revêtit sa veste avant de se jeter par la fenêtre.  
Sakura mit son visage entre ses mains en respirant un bon coup. Elle voulait tellement l'entendre dire ce qu'elle espérait vrai à propos de ses sentiments.

Sasuke partit sans un regard en arrière vers la femme qui faisait battre son cœur comme jamais. Il aurait tellement aimé profiter un peu plus de sa présence tellement réconfortante contre lui. Elle le plongeait dans une chaleur, une tendre étreinte, qu'il choyait quand il était près d'elle. Mais elle avait tout gâché, en voulant savoir ce qu'il ressentait.

Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il ressentait. L'aimait-t-il ? Etait-ce seulement une attirance physique ? Il n'en savait rien mais c'était la seule femme qu'il acceptait ainsi auprès de lui.

Tout ce qui comptait à ce jour était sa vengeance. Maintenant qu'il était délesté du poids de ses hormones sexuelles, il pouvait s'y adonner à fond.

Il s'arrêta un instant dans les bois pour préparer son kit d'injection. Le manque brûlait ses veines à présent. Il essayait d'espacer les prises mais ses besoins revenaient au grand galop à chaque fois. Il était pris au piège de cette dépendance tout comme il était pris au piège de séduction de Sakura.

Il se fit le garrot avant de trouver sa veine. Il s'injecta le produit. Peu de temps après, celui-ci fit effet lui procurant un soulagement intense.

Il secoua sa tête pour reprendre ses esprits avant de revenir vers le campement de ses coéquipiers.

« Alors, tu as passé une bonne nuit, le taquina Suigestu quand il arriva.

\- Ce que je fais ne te regarde pas.

\- Tu sens la femelle quand tu reviens. D'ailleurs, c'est toujours la même odeur. Tu ne me trompes pas. Il y a une femme derrière tes escapades.

\- En quoi cela te concerne ?

\- Je ne te pensais pas aussi fidèle. Et Karin s'en doute !

\- Je n'en ai rien à faire de ce que pense Karin…

\- Sasuke, tu ferais mieux de nous garder unis sinon un de ces quatre, qui sait, l'un de nous tranchera ta gorge dans ton sommeil pour récupérer la récompense sur ta tête.

\- Je te défie d'essayer », dit avec sadisme Sasuke.

Le regard qu'il lançât à Suigestu fut suffisamment éloquent pour lui clouer définitivement le bec. Il ferait un brin de toilette désormais avant de rejoindre ses coéquipiers. S'il sentait Sakura et que des chiens ninjas de Konoha s'en apercevaient, il la mettrait en danger. Il partit donc se laver avant que ses autres coéquipiers se réveillent.

Il revint alors que Karin baillait aux anges.

« Oh, Sasuke, tu es revenu !

\- Lâche-moi Karin, bon sang !

\- Tout ce que tu veux. »

Juugo se leva avant de faire signe à Sasuke.

« Mes oiseaux ont repéré un mouvement de l'Akatsuki.

\- Alors allons-voir de quoi il en retourne. »

Cette fois-ci, il espérait que ce soit Itachi.


	5. Chapter 5

« Sakura chan, je suis rentré. On s'est bien amusé avec toute la bande. Tu aurais dû venir, tu te serais détendue…Sakura chan ? »

Naruto râla intérieurement en ne recevant pas d'accueil chaleureux de sa colocataire. Tout était dans le noir. Il alluma.

Elle dormait certainement. Depuis quelques mois, Sakura accumulait la fatigue et le travail supplémentaire à l'hôpital. Il se faisait beaucoup de soucis. Elle sortait moins avec ses amis, et elle se faisait plus distante comme si elle redoutait quelque chose.

Il monta les escaliers à pas de loup pour ouvrir sans bruit la porte de sa chambre plongée dans la pénombre. Il s'avança mais il ne détecta aucun chakra.

Il alluma la lumière se protégeant de ses avant-bras au cas où il aurait à subir un coup.

Rien ne vint !

Elle était de nouveau partie on ne sait où pour la nuit.

Il soupira avant de jeter un regard circulaire dans sa chambre d'un rose peu commun.

Il voulait connaître son secret. Où allait-t-elle ? Vers qui car il avait forcément un amoureux là-dedans ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-t-elle rien dit alors qu'il était son meilleur ami, son confident ? Et surtout comment se faisait-t-il que même pas Ino soit au courant ?

Il enrageait intérieurement car Sakura lui cachait un secret important. Il était là pour qu'elle lui dise tout normalement mais cette fois-ci, elle avait décidé de tout garder pour elle. Il était inquiet car elle se montrait tellement plus ailleurs comme si quelque chose et même certainement quelqu'un accaparait toutes ses pensées.

Il décida de fouiller un petit peu dans ses affaires au cas où il découvrirait un indice, enfin n'importe quoi qui puisse le mettre sur la piste de ce qui arrivait à sa meilleure amie.

Il s'assoit au bureau relevant précautionneusement les papiers de l'hôpital pour la plupart avant de s'intéresser au tiroir. L'un d'eux était fermé à clef mais il avait appris récemment comment arriver à ouvrir ce genre de mécanisme. Il ouvrit sans difficulté. Des lettres s'entassaient à l'intérieur.

C'étaient les fameuses lettres qu'elle recevait, il en reconnaissait le papier.

Enfin, tout ce mystère serait élucidé.

Il déplia doucement l'une d'entre elle pour déchiffrer l'écriture avec lenteur. Un lieu de rendez-vous y était inscrit ainsi qu'une date. Il secoua le papier pour en sentir l'odeur. Quelque chose le tracassait.

Elle voyait quelqu'un à n'en point douter. Il relut la lettre avant de passer à d'autres. C'était toujours un lieu et une date de rendez-vous. Il prit la première. Six mois, cela faisait six mois qu'elle cachait sa relation avec celui qui lui écrivait ses lettres. La première était un peu plus fournie que les autres. L'auteur lui affirmait qu'elle lui manquait terriblement. Si ce n'était pas mignon.

Il se concentra sur l'écriture en elle-même. Elle avait quelque chose de familier, il ne savait quoi. Il resta pensif quelques instants avant que la lumière ne se fasse dans son esprit.

Il replia les lettres avec panique dans le tiroir avant de le fermer précipitamment.

Non, il ne pouvait y croire !

Elle voyait Sasuke !

C'était son écriture, il en mettrait sa main au feu !

Voilà, pourquoi elle ne disait rien. Et la première lettre datait d'à peu près leur virée chez Orochimaru. Ils s'étaient vus, ils s'étaient parlés et depuis ils se revoyaient régulièrement sans rien lui en dire !

Il était furieux que Sakura lui cache une information aussi importante sur son meilleur ami.

Et elle le voyait pourquoi ?

Non, elle était rêveuse ! Serait-t-il possible qu'ils soient ensembles ?

Nan, impossible !

Il sortit de la chambre comme s'il fuyait la peste. Il devrait en avoir le cœur net, la prochaine fois, il la suivrait.


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura rageait intérieurement. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Un mois et demi sans nouvelle aucune. Sasuke abusait de sa patience. Elle ne savait rien de ce qu'il lui arrivait, elle n'avait pas plus de nouvelle par les ninjas que par lui-même. Elle était énervée qu'il la délaisse tellement mais surtout elle se faisait du souci.

Avait-t-il trouvé mieux ? Avait-t-elle trop insisté la dernière fois sur ses sentiments au point qu'il ne voulait plus la voir ? Mais surtout se servait-t-il d'une autre femme pour assouvir ses besoins ?

Elle n'avait fait que déduire ses sentiments, elle ne savait pas si leur relation était assez forte pour durer. Il s'en fichait peut-être totalement et maintenant, il avait réussi à se passer d'elle.

Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Il lui manquait terriblement.

Des cernes s'étaient formés sous ses yeux par manque de sommeil. Elle se surpassait au travail pour tenter de l'oublier quelques temps la fatiguant encore plus.

Naruto tentait de la rassurer mais il n'arrivait à rien. Elle restait seule à broyer du noir en relisant ses lettres.

Elle s'était aperçu qu'il ne lui avait jamais écrit que le strict minimum pour qu'ils se retrouvent. Elle en était peinée et furieuse.

Quand elle le reverrait, ce serait certainement une autre paire de manche pour Sasuke de la faire tomber dans ses bras.

Sasuke évita les gaz lacrymogènes avec grâce avant de s'élancer dans les airs pour envoyer à terre son adversaire en l'assommant.

Il s'assura d'un coup d'œil que tout se déroulait bien pour ses coéquipiers. Ils venaient de tomber dans une embuscade de l'Akatsuki mais, pour l'instant, ils s'en sortaient avec brio.

Sasuke s'écarta pour laisser passer des shurikens. Il en envoya pour capturer ses adversaires avec des fils. Il adorait se battre. L'émulation, l'adresse et la concentration lui avait toujours plut. Il avait des adversaires de faibles potentiels mais assez nombreux pour le gêner.

Karin se débarrassa du dernier ennemi d'un coup de pied bien placé.

Maintenant place à l'interrogatoire !

Sasuke se fit un plaisir d'interroger chacun avec ses sharingans jusqu'à obtenir la localisation d'Itachi. Ils devaient se remettre en route vers Konoha.

Ils s'étaient éloignés pendant un temps du pays du feu pour débusquer des informateurs intéressants. Il savait à présent beaucoup d'informations vitales à l'accomplissement de son projet. Il saurait à présent trouver Itachi.

Il avait hâte de revenir près de Konoha pour revoir Sakura. Il ne lui avait pas écrit depuis longtemps, et il s'assurerait cette fois-ci de lui donner plus de précisions sur l'avancement de sa quête. Il pensait régulièrement à elle bien qu'il soit extrêmement occupé.

Il avait envie de la sentir contre lui tout simplement. Il voulait sa présence à ses côtés. Il se demandait ce à quoi elle pensait. Elle devait être furieuse de cet éloignement.

Ses coéquipiers commençaient à lui taper sur le système. Juugo ne disait toujours rien et Suigestu et Karin n'arrêtaient pas de se disputer. Au moins, Karin n'essayait plus de la séduire toute son attention focalisée sur Suigestu.

Ils reprirent la route aussi tranquillement que possible entre les échanges nourris des deux compatriotes et le mutisme de Juugo.

Sakura fut surprise de trouver un serpent dans le tiroir de son bureau dans sa chambre. Elle cria apeurée sur le coup.

« Sakura, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Naruto arriva desuite pour la réconforter. Il la prit dans ses bras pour la calmer.

« Tout va bien, j'ai eu une petite frayeur. »

Naruto bougea du doigt la lettre de Sasuke sur le bureau. Sakura rougit en la saisissant.

« C'est un amoureux ? Cela fait longtemps qu'il ne t'a pas écrit, sourit Naruto. Tu devais te faire du souci. »

Sakura hocha la tête sans y penser. Elle arrangea ses cheveux alors que Naruto lui fit une bise sur le front.

« Je suis content pour toi mais s'il te plaît arrête de te ruiner la santé pour lui.

\- Je suis inquiète, c'est normal. Laisse-moi, j'ai envie d'ouvrir sa lettre.

\- D'accord, miss mystère. »

Naruto quitta sa chambre.

Elle se rua sur la lettre. Sasuke lui expliquait pourquoi il avait été si long à lui envoyer des nouvelles. Il était parti dans une contrée éloignée, et il n'avait pu rien lui faire parvenir. Il s'approchait de ce but. Il lui faisait aussi part du fait qu'elle lui manquait et qu'il lui tardait de la revoir demain. Elle se mordilla son doigt, heureuse de le retrouver. Elle ne devait pas se faire autant de souci, il lui était fidèle.

Naruto attendait caché Sakura à sa sortie d'hôpital. Il allait la filer. Il lui avait presque arraché qu'elle sortait avec Sasuke sans mentionner son nom bien sûr. Ils étaient donc amoureux. C'était un peu normal qu'elle n'en dise rien, c'était un nukenin. Son devoir était de l'arrêter et non, de flirter avec.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il pourrait faire pour sortir Sakura de cette mauvaise passe.

Elle quitta enfin l'hôpital, elle avait un pas rapide vers la sortie du village.

Il la suivit précautionneusement faisant attention à ne pas être perçu par elle.

Arrivée dehors, elle se mit à courir très vite de branche en branche vers un hôtel en bordure de Konoha.

Elle entra, se présenta au comptoir alors que Naruto attendait dans un coin de la pièce.

Un homme encapuchonné ne tarda pas à s'approcher d'elle. Naruto aurait pu le reconnaître entre milles, Uchiha Sasuke se tenait là devant lui.

Il embrassa Sakura avant de la tirer à sa suite.

Naruto soupira devant l'évidence. Ils se revoyaient souvent, et ce n'était pas pour jouer aux petits chevaux !

Sasuke s'approcha à pas de loup de la charmante demoiselle qui attendait au comptoir de l'hôtel dans lequel il avait loué une chambre.

Il la fit sursauter.

Elle sourit en le reconnaissant.

Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine en la retrouvant. Si Sakura pouvait sentir ce qu'elle lui faisait ressentir, elle ne douterait plus de lui.

Il l'embrassa avec fougue et tendresse. Il retrouvait sa saveur féminine avec une joie qu'il avait du mal à dissimuler. Elle lui avait réellement manqué.

Ce n'était pas que sexuel, maintenant il le savait. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre, il appréciait sa présence toute entière. Il se sentait si bien auprès d'elle. Pourrait-t-il trouver le bonheur auprès d'elle après en avoir fini avec son frère ? Probablement.

Il lui prit la main l'amenant sans la presser vers la chambre. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis longtemps et il avait envie de faire durer le plaisir de leurs retrouvailles.

Il la fit entrer sans la presser.

Les yeux de Sakura brillaient d'amour reflétant le sien propre.

Il l'embrassa sur les lèvres à nouveau avec une maladresse touchante qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Il fit glisser sa langue ses lèvres pour obtenir l'accès à sa bouche. Il y glissa avec délice caressant son palais avant de s'amuser avec sa langue.

Il rompit le contact ensuite alors qu'un peu de salive s'échappait du coin de leurs lèvres.

Il déposa des baisers amoureusement partout où c'était possible, le long de sa nuque, sur ses mains, à la naissance de ses seins et sur ses cuisses.

Sakura frissonna de désir entre ses mains. Sous son regard appréciateur, il enleva sa chemise blanche dans une attitude sensuelle faisant un instant rouler ses muscles. La flamme de la passion dans les yeux de Sakura alors qu'elle se mordait les lèvres fut sa récompense.

Il fit glisser sa ceinture négligemment alors que son pantalon noir suivait la même voie. Il se débarrassa de ses chaussures.

Il se retrouva entièrement nu, sa virilité bien réveillée. Sakura le mangeait du regard se gorgeant de son corps.

A son tour, elle se déshabilla révélant ses formes généreuses. Il évita avec amusement le soutien gorge qu'elle lui envoya à la figure alors qu'il attrapa la culotte pour la renifler la faisant rougir.

Elle était magnifique dans sa tenue d'Eve. Son pubis, encadré par des hanches larges, aussi rose que ses cheveux l'attirait.

Sakura colora ses joues d'un beau rouge en le voyant sentir son sous-vêtement. Sasuke avait l'humeur joueuse ce soir ce qui lui plaisait.

Il avait envie de prendre son temps.

Il s'assit sur le lit l'invitant à la rejoindre.

Elle s'avançât vers lui d'une démarche sensuelle adorant la lueur appréciatrice dans ses yeux charbon.

Elle s'abaissa à sa hauteur passant ses mains dans sa nuque pour incliner sa tête alors qu'elle l'embrassait à nouveau. Leurs langues jouaient à se chercher. Ils rompaient et reprenaient le baiser par intermittence se cherchant faisant monter l'impatience aux creux de leurs reins.

Au bout d'un moment, elle partit titiller le lobe de son oreille sachant qu'il réagissait toujours favorablement. Il gémit de volupté avant se laisser tomber sur le lit.

Elle le suivit dans un cri de surprise. Il ria légèrement avant de l'embrasser furtivement. Elle se positionna mieux à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui avant de partir mordre et marquer son torse de suçons. Leurs corps se réchauffaient au fur et à mesure de ses attentions. La peau commençait à brûler sous ses doigts et sa bouche.

Elle porta ensuite une lichette sur son membre tendu avant d'observer sa réaction. Il s'était mordu les lèvres en rejetant sa tête en arrière. Parfait.

Elle prit doucement le bout de son pénis entre ses lèvres lui procurant des caresses buccales. Il se mit à gémir. Elle se releva pour prendre en main son sexe gonflé par l'excitation.

Il la repoussa brusquement contre le lit se positionnant au-dessus d'elle. Sasuke lui sourit pour la mettre en confiance avant de déposer avec une lenteur toute calculée plusieurs baisers le long de sa mâchoire avant de descendre le long de sa nuque pour se perdre dans sa poitrine.

Elle sentit le bout de ses seins durcir au contact de la langue taquine de Sasuke. Elle inspira bruyamment quand il provoqua une onde de plaisir vers son bassin. Il partit à l'exploration de l'autre mamelon avec autant de prévenance qu'auparavant. Elle arqua son dos sous le plaisir qu'elle ressentait. Il descendit toujours plus bas s'attardant un instant sur son nombril et sur le creux de sa hanche qu'il savait sensible à ses léchouilles et mordillement.

Elle retint un gémissement quand il vint s'occuper de son bassin se rapprochant de sa féminité au fur et à mesure. Il plaçait en prenant son temps des baisers à l'intérieur des cuisses, sur son pubis ou sur ses lèvres légèrement. Il vint s'amuser avec sa langue sur son clitoris la faisant se tendre sous les vagues de plaisir qui la prenait. Elle en désirait plus mais elle ne voulait pas le presser alors que le désir s'acheminait lentement dans leurs corps pour les prendre plus vivement.

Il remonta contre elle collant son corps contre le sien en l'embrassant sur la bouche. Ils se caressaient de leurs mains tout en approfondissant leur baiser n'osant aller plus loin au départ. Leur baiser devint plus profond, leurs souffles plus erratiques, leurs corps plus chauds et impatients alors que leurs mains ne cessaient de se parcourir.

Ils glissaient l'un contre l'autre. Elle sentait la virilité de Sasuke se frottait contre son pubis lui arrachant des gémissements étouffés. Sasuke prit une bouffée d'air plus profonde avant de s'avancer vers elle. Elle fut pris par un désir plus fort quand elle sentit son pénis à l'entrée de sa féminité.

Elle mit ses cuisses de part et d'autre de son bassin pour faciliter la pénétration alors que Sasuke bougeait dans ce but se laissant guider par elle.

Son regard se planta dans le sien quand il amorçât son premier mouvement en elle. Elle se mordit les lèvres sous le plaisir qui la prenait alors qu'il écartait de sa virilité les parois sensibles et palpitantes de son vagin.

Sasuke prit un rythme tout d'abord lent qui faisait monter leur passion. Ils se chevauchaient tels deux amants qui se connaissaient bien. Sasuke s'amusait à titiller son visage de son nez en respirant par à coup alors qu'elle cherchait désespérément ses lèvres afin de les sceller aux siennes. Elle fit glisser ses mains le long de son dos pour venir prendre appui sur ses reins l'encourageant à prendre de la vitesse. Sasuke ne se fit pas prier longtemps pour accélérer la cadence. Le plaisir roulait dans ses hanches lui arrachant des cris de volupté. Elle mordit sous la passion l'épaule de Sasuke. Il la releva lui permettant d'aller plus loin en elle. Elle soupira de bien être sous un nouveau mouvement plus profond. L'excitation, le plaisir et la chaleur s'enroulait dans son bas-ventre prêt à exploser à tout instant.

Elle enlaçât les épaules de Sasuke se collant plus à lui alors qu'elle se cambrait de plus en plus sous les assauts du plaisir. Elle cria plus fort le bien qu'il lui faisait. Elle sentit la pression se libérer de manière explosive provoquant une jouissance forte.

Et l'émeraude se voila d'incarnat et l'écarlate s'illumina de jade.

Sasuke effectua encore quelques mouvements en elle pour se vider complètement avant de s'affaler contre elle.

Sa respiration restait forte alors qu'elle appréciait les dernières vagues de soulagement dans son corps.

Sasuke reprenait difficilement sa respiration tout contre Sakura. Il se laissait aller aux derniers allant du plaisir. Son corps avait été ravagé par un orgasme foudroyant. La fusion de leurs corps ne cesserait jamais de l'étonner. Il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il lui prenait toujours en sa présence. Il la désirait à un point presque douloureux.

Il ne pouvait plus le nier en appréciant sa présence tout contre lui. Il l'aimait plus qu'il ne pensait de prime abord. Ce n'était pas juste une partenaire sexuelle.

Sakura se porta contre lui. Il passa ses mains sur son corps tendrement. Elle était si douce. Il vivait un pur instant de bonheur ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis un moment. Il avait été impatient de la revoir, pas seulement pour profiter de leurs corps et de leurs ébats mais aussi pour ressentir sa fragilité dans ses bras.

Elle était la femme la plus magnifique qu'il ait connu. Elle alliait une force incroyable avec une vulnérabilité touchante. Elle pouvait le mettre au tapis tout comme se mettre à pleurer tout contre sa poitrine. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Elle l'aimait beaucoup et, ce depuis très longtemps. Il avait de la chance qu'elle soit à ses côtés et non, en train de courir après un autre beau gosse.

Il resserra son étreinte. Il voulait tellement que cet instant dure. Bientôt, il allait affronter son frère. Il risquait d'en mourir. Sakura le savait et l'acceptait. Elle était vraiment très forte.

Il ne savait que dire mais il voulait la réconforter dans ses sentiments.

Il prononçât faiblement son prénom prenant son courage à deux mains pour lui parler.

« Je tiens à toi, enfin, je crois… »

Sakura lui répondit par un sourire magnifique qui l'estomaqua. Elle était magnifique en rayonnant autant de bonheur. Il lui sourit maladroitement avant de continuer ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

« Je vais affronter Itachi, il se peut que j'y laisse la vie. En tout cas, je me battrais pour revenir auprès de toi. »

Sakura se colla encore plus contre lui.

« Reviens-moi ! »


	7. Chapter 7

Sasuke mit un pied à terre, essoufflé et étonné.

Cà y est ! Il avait réussi.

Il contempla le cadavre de son frère se vidant de son sang juste devant lui.

Sa vision commençait à devenir floue.

Il ne sentait pas le chakra de ses compagnons de là où il était. Où peut-être était-ce dû à son propre manque de chakra.

Il vacilla de nouveau rejoignant la terre ferme de tout son long. Il regarda le ciel ennuagé en souriant de réconfort.

Sa vengeance venait d'être accomplie, il se sentait si léger.

Il venait de tuer son propre frère aîné. Il ne sut d'où venaient ses larmes mais elles étaient bien présentes. Il pleura tout son saoul ne cherchant pas une raison à ce débordement émotionnel. Son corps était tellement ravagé par les blessures et la douleur qu'il ne le sentait même plus. Il était exténué. Du sang suintait de son torse mais il n'en avait rien à faire.

Il appréciait d'être vivant alors que son frère gisait à terre juste à côté de lui.

La pluie se mit à tomber comme pour laver leur terrible combat fratricide.

Il ferma les yeux. Il vit une femme aux cheveux rose qui lui souriait tendrement. Sakura…

Sakura patientait comme elle le pouvait dans la salle d'attente du retour des missions. Naruto était parti depuis quelques jours dans une mission en solitaire. Il était enragé depuis quelques temps.

Sakura se faisait du souci pour lui et aussi pour Sasuke. Naruto ruminait tout seul dans son coin quelque chose qu'il avait du mal à avaler apparemment. Elle espérait qu'il n'avait pas découvert son secret.

Quand à Sasuke, il allait combattre son frère dans un duel à mort. Elle ne savait pas s'il en ressortirait vainqueur. Elle n'aurait peut-être plus jamais de nouvelle de lui, elle ne sentirait plus sa présence auprès d'elle et il ne lui dirait plus qu'il tenait à elle.

Il tenait à elle. Elle avait tellement espéré des mots en ce sens alors quand il avait osé les lui dire, elle avait ressenti une joie sans pareille. Ce n'était pas qu'une simple aventure ou une attirance sexuelle sans lendemain.

Il tenait à elle.

Elle ne cessait de se répéter ses mots quand son cœur défaillait. Ce souvenir lui donnait du courage pour affronter tous les tracas quotidiens.

Elle sentit un serpent remonter le long de sa jambe. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas cette sensation même si elle savait qu'elle annonçait des nouvelles de Sasuke.

Elle prit la lettre tendrement entre ses mains. Avait-t-il affronté son frère ou était-t-il encore dans l'expectative de ce combat difficile ? Elle osa ouvrir la lettre. Elle colla son regard sur les mots pour ne pas qu'on reconnaisse son écriture. Elle soupira de soulagement.

Il avait vaincu son frère.

Elle avait presque envie de pleurer de joie. Il avait accomplit son objectif. Elle imaginait une toute autre vie ensemble par la suite. Il faudrait qu'ils en parlent, tout à fait d'accord avec lui.

Il était gravement blessé, et il lui demandait de l'aide. Elle en fut surprise. Ce n'était pas son genre, il devait être gravement blessé. Elle s'inquiéta pour lui. Elle avait les mains qui la picotaient d'angoisse quant à son état de santé. Il ne lui demanderait jamais de venir l'aider que s'il ne sentait vraiment mal.

Naruto sortit de l'office des missions dans un boucan mémorable.

« Naruto, l'interpella-t-elle.

\- Ah, Sakura chan, se radoucit-t-il. Je suis désolé, je suis d'humeur massa…crante. »

Il avait jeté un coup d'œil sur sa lettre.

Naruto sortit de l'office des missions. Il rencontra Sakura chan. Quand il s'aperçut qu'elle avait une lettre de l'autre Teme, il fut rassuré. Sasuke lui avait fait peur, il avait cru qu'il était mort de la suite du combat au vu de la quantité de sang qu'il avait laissé.

Il n'aimait pas que Sakura et Sasuke soient ensemble parce que Sasuke ne pourrait que rendre malheureux Sakura. Pour l'instant, il avait bien vu à quel point elle était obnubilé par lui à tel point que sa propre santé ne la préoccupait plus du tout.

« On a retrouvé le corps d'Itachi sans vie, lui expliqua-t-il. On pense que c'est Sasuke.

\- J'espère qu'il reviendra à Konoha.

\- Moi aussi. »

Elle n'était pas sûre qu'il revienne. Ils n'en avaient donc pas parlé. Apparemment, ils ne se voyaient pas pour parler mais bien pour faire l'amour. Il en avait eu un aperçu l'autre jour et il n'avait pas insisté pour en savoir plus.

Il était énervé que Sakura ne lui en dise rien, et en même temps il la comprenait. Elle devait être soulagée qu'il soit en vie tout comme lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la lettre pour y voir l'adresse d'une auberge.

« Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps. J'espère qu'il fera le bon choix en revenant parmi nous. J'aimerais le trouver moi-même pour le ramener par la peau des fesses mais il ne se laisserait pas faire. Je pense que le mieux c'est qu'il fasse ce choix lui-même.

\- Tu as raison. »

Il vit une étrange détermination dans le regard de Sakura. Elle allait tenter de le ramener. Il la suivrait certainement s'il avait des sentiments mais s'il en allait autrement, elle serait certainement très déçue. Il se jura d'être là pour elle.

« Naruto, je dois y aller. J'ai un patient qui m'attend. »

Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à la lettre en se mordillant les lèvres. Naruto comprit que Sasuke allait mal. Il pria de toutes ses forces pour qu'il se rétablisse.

Sasuke se maudit en entendant encore sa respiration sifflante. Ses compagnons se trouvaient à ses côtés impuissants. Suigestu lui assénait un regard goguenard comme s'il était prêt à lui couper la tête à son dernier souffle. Sasuke lui renvoya un regard mauvais. Il n'avait qu'un pied dans la tombe.  
Karin tentait par tous les moyens à sa portée de le guérir. Elle lui avait prodigué les premiers soins et elle cherchait dans des livres de médecine des compléments d'informations pour l'aider au mieux. Quand à Juugo, il se taisait. C'était Juugo qui l'avait ramené à l'auberge sur l'insistance de Karin. Suigestu aurait préféré emporter la récompense pour sa tête évidemment.

Il attendait avec impatience le soir. Sakura viendrait le secourir. Il savait que ses dons de Med-In surpassaient maintenant ceux de Tsunade sama. Elle était sa brillante élève. Elle lui sauverait la vie mais aussi, il avait envie de la revoir.

Se battre jusqu'à la mort lui avait fait comprendre à quel point elle lui était chère. Il avait voulu tuer son frère mais, ce qui avait été sa plus grande force n'avait pas été la haine pure qu'il lui vouait mais son désir de survivre pour retrouver Sakura. Elle lui manquait atrocement. Il n'envisageait pas de mourir sans l'avoir revu une dernière fois. Il s'accrochait donc à la vie même si elle le quittait à chaque minute qui s'écoulait.

Il ne pensait qu'à elle. C'était devenu son obsession. Il ne voulait pas la décevoir.

Chaque minute qui passait le rendait plus blême mais aussi plus impatient de la voir surgir dans cette pièce.

Il voulait qu'elle soit là et qu'elle le réconforte car elle, seule, en avait le pouvoir. Il ne voulait pas mourir maintenant.

Sakura s'avançât dans l'auberge en craignant le pire. Elle remarqua une jeune femme aux cheveux rouges dans le salon qui feuilletait des livres de médecine. Sasuke lui en avait parlé une fois, c'était sa coéquipière.

Elle s'avançât précautionneusement vers elle.

« Excusez-moi, lui dit-t-elle, Sasuke m'attends. »

La rouquine sortit de ses pensées en sursautant puis jaugea Sakura d'un regard savamment calculateur. Elle s'arrêta sur ses cheveux roses et ses yeux émeraude.

« Tu corresponds à la description qu'il m'a donné de la Med-In. Suis-moi ! »

Alors, c'est ainsi qu'il la présentait à ses compagnons, une simple Med-In de Konoha. Elle aurait deux mots à lui dire.

Elle entra dans une chambre où se tenaient deux jeunes hommes qui lui lancèrent un regard désintéressé. Elle blêmit en voyant l'état de Sasuke.

Gardant son self control, elle empoigna ses affaires de Med-In. Elle se mit rapidement au travail en enlevant ses bandages pour dégager la plaie. Sur son torse s'étalait une large balafre encore ouverte suintant de sang. Personne ne l'avait au moins recousu. Elle fit joindre les deux bouts avec du chakra avant de lâcher son propre chakra guérisseur sur la blessure.

Elle jeta enfin un regard sur Sasuke qui lui souriait franchement apparemment heureux de la revoir. Quelques heures encore et sa vie aurait été compromise. Elle arrivait à temps.

Il rapprocha sa tête d'elle en ouvrant la bouche quémandeur d'un baiser qu'elle lui donna avec plaisir.

Un « quoi ? » retentissant de la part de la coéquipière de Sasuke fit surface en même temps qu'un rire salvateur de Suigestu.

Elle retira ses lèvres alors que les yeux de Sasuke brillaient de soulagement autant moral que physique.

« Non, ce n'est pas possible », râla Karin alors que Suigestu la charriait.

Sakura relâcha son chakra quand la blessure fut refermée. Elle prit des compresses pour nettoyer sa plaie en douceur. Elle découvrit Sasuke pour faire l'inventaire de toutes ses blessures. La guérison lui prit pas mal de temps. Sasuke avait fini par s'endormir alors qu'elle veillait sur lui. Demain, elle ne rentrerait pas à Konoha mais elle continuerait à lui administrer des soins. Elle avait envoyé un message à Tsunade pour l'informer de son congé.

Elle ne pouvait pas laisser ainsi l'amour de sa vie. Il était hors de danger à présent mais elle voulait à tout prix rester auprès de lui si une complication survenait. Elle finit par s'assoupir à son chevet sachant très bien que Juugo la réveillerait au moindre problème.

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux sur une magnifique journée ensoleillée. Il se sentait faible mais ses signes vitaux avaient arrêté de lui sonner son alarme intérieure. Il se redressa tant bien que mal avec un coussin.

Il tourna la tête pour remarquer Sakura endormie par terre à son chevet.

Les rayons du soleil couvraient son flanc creusant des ombres dans ses vêtements. La couleur spéciale de ses cheveux et son teint de peau étaient rehaussé par le soleil levant. Quelle était belle ! Il avait beaucoup de chances de l'avoir à ses côtés.

Il ne voulut pas la réveiller.

Il croisa le regard de Juugo pour qu'il l'aide à se relever. Juuga mit son bras sous ses épaules pour le mettre sur ses deux jambes. Sasuke marcha d'un pas peu sûr jusqu'au toilette où il fit ses besoins avant de retourner se coucher. Il récupérait très vite grâce aux soins de Sakura. Elle était véritablement douée, et il se trouvait maintenant idiot de l'avoir toujours considérée comme faible et geignarde. Elle lui avait démontré sa force physique, il y a peu.

Sakura se réveilla en l'entendant bouger.

« Sasuke ?

\- Je suis réveillé.

\- Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Fatigué, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi faible.

\- Tu vas récupérer, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis là, et je vais tout faire pour que tu ailles mieux.

\- J'avais entendu parler de ton don pour la médecine. Tu es vraiment douée.

\- Quand tu es parti, je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais été qu'un fardeau pour vous. Alors j'ai pris sur moi, et j'ai demandé à l'Hokage de me former. Son enseignement me correspondait. Il demandait de l'acharnement au travail, une bonne maîtrise du chakra et un intellect développé. Je me suis senti enfin vraiment utile, j'avais trouvé ma voie.

\- Je comprends. C'est vrai, tu n'es plus comme autrefois. »

Sakura rougit, heureuse du compliment.

« Je voulais te ramener, tu sais. Et je voulais devenir forte pour seconder mes équipiers, ne plus être derrière à être protéger, je voulais devenir une ninja à part entière.

\- Sakura, tu étais une grande ninja. Tu avais la tête sur les épaules, contrairement à nous. Tu ne faisais jamais grand-chose de spectaculaire mais tu faisais ce qui était nécessaire. Tu as toujours eu beaucoup de courage.

\- Sasuke, jamais, tu ne m'aurais avoué cela.

\- Je change. Et c'est peut-être grâce à toi.

\- On a beaucoup de temps devant nous, cette fois-ci.

\- On pourra discuter.

\- Oui, et de choses importantes. Que comptes-tu faire maintenant que ton frère est mort ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je t'avoue que je n'avais vraiment pas de but après sa mort…mais maintenant, tu es là…je ne veux pas te forcer à nous cacher éternellement.

\- Je n'ai rien dit à personne de notre relation. J'avais peur qu'on ne m'utilise pour te retrouver mais aussi, je redoutais qu'on m'accuse de pactiser avec un ennemi. Je risque d'être rejetée par les Konohans parce que je t'aime. »

Le cœur de Sasuke bondit dans sa poitrine en l'attendant proclamer son amour. Il porta sa main contre sa joue dans une caresse tendre. Il aimait entendre ces mots-là de sa part même si auparavant, il les trouvait lourds et dénués de sens.

« Je ne te veux pas de mal. Si tu crois que je ne peux que te gêner, je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles plus de moi, la taquina-t-il.

\- Non…je t'ai maintenant, je ne vais pas te lâcher », lui répondit-t-elle en riant.

Ils savaient qu'ils resteraient ensemble quoi qu'il arrive.

Sakura lavait les bandages dans le bac d'eau de l'auberge quand Karin vint l'aborder.

« Alors, comme çà, tu es sa petite amie ? »

Karin avait l'air froissée. Sakura savait qu'elle avait courue après Sasuke.

« Oui, et alors ?

\- Je me demandais pourquoi, toi.

\- Sasuke aime la force alors il faut aller le prendre par la force », lui expliqua-t-elle.

Karin fronça les sourcils en étant un peu apeuré.

« Je l'ai eu par surprise, lui confia-t-elle.

\- Oui, mais tu l'as surpassé.

\- Il est faible quand il s'agit de moi, fanfaronna-t-elle.

\- Je vois, tu peux tout lui faire. »

Sakura hocha la tête alors que Suigestu venait les rejoindre.

« Karin, arrête de l'embêter ! Maintenant, lâche complètement Sasuke, et intéresse-toi à d'autres. »

Sakura comprit alors où voulait en venir Suigestu. Elle avait bien vu les regards en coin de Suigestu vers Karin, sa façon incessante de la titiller et de la suivre partout.

« Arrête de m'embêter, moi, poiscaille !

\- Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, c'est bizarre. Dès que je te vois, je suis pris d'une irrésistible envie de venir te déranger.

\- J'en ai marre que tu me cours après. »

Karin s'en alla laissant dépité Suigestu.

« Alors, comment va notre grand blessé, demanda le jeune homme à Sakura.

\- Très bien…mais.

\- Suigestu, hurla Karin.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Karin ! »

Sakura se retourna pour voir Suigestu protéger Karin d'une attaque. Karin n'était pas une combattante émérite, et leur assaillant avait choisi de l'abattre en premier.

« On ne s'en prends pas ainsi à une demoiselle en détresse, Orochimaru ! Sakura, retourne auprès de Sasuke. »

Sakura se dépêcha de le rejoindre.

Sasuke lisait tranquillement un livre sur les justu Raïton quand Sakura entra précipitamment.

« Juugo, aide-moi à transporter Sasuke. Orochimaru nous attaque avec Kabuto. Karin et Suigestu nous couvrent. »

Sasuke se mit difficilement sur pied.

« Il faut les combattre !

\- Il n'en est pas question, Sasuke. Tu n'es pas en état.

\- Tu pourrais facilement en venir à bout de Kabuto, Sakura.

\- Je sais mais l'heure est à la retraite. »

Juugo prit Sasuke. Sasuke râla contre son état. Il voulait combattre son ancien sensei. Il aurait mieux fait de l'abattre quand il en avait l'occasion tout comme Kabuto. Sakura se dirigea vers la porte, confiante.

La bouche de Sasuke s'entrouvrit sous le choc.

Orochimaru s'était interposé en projetant une épée qui traversa le ventre de Sakura, choquée.

Sasuke enclencha son Sharingan sous la colère.

Et l'émeraude se voila d'incarnat et l'écarlate s'illumina de jade.


	8. Chapter 8

Sasuke retint son souffle alors que son cœur s'accélérait bruyamment dans sa poitrine. Sakura, sa Sakura, venait de succomber à un coup d'épée du Sanin. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même quand la lame sortit de son corps. Sasuke avait les yeux qui le picotaient. De sombres souvenirs de morts anciens refirent surface. Il se revoyait petit garçon face aux cadavres de ses parents. Il renifla s'empêchant de verser une larme, il ne voulait pas avoir l'air faible et pourtant son corps affirmait le contraire. Ses mains se contractaient, ses jambes ne le soutenaient plus, son sang battait furieusement et un vide béant s'ouvrait dans sa poitrine. Il se mordit les lèvres avant de reprendre son air froid à la vu du coupable de ses tourments.

Orochimaru lécha ses lèvres en apercevant son ancien apprenti blessé.

« Tu ne pensais quand même pas m'échapper, Sasuke kun… »

Orochimaru jeta un regard dédaigneux à Sakura qui avait perdu connaissance. Le sang commençait à se faire abondant tout autour d'elle formant comme un halo rougeâtre menaçant. La vie la quittait petit à petit. Sasuke blêmit avant de prendre appui sur Juugo. Il était décidemment trop affaibli.

« Tsunade ne sait pas choisir ses subordonnées, dit-t-il avant de se mettre à rire. Tu es à moi, Sasuke ! »

Juugo se mit en travers de son chemin mais Orochimaru l'envoya bouler facilement.

Sasuke sortit ses kunai de sa poche avant de les envoyer contre Orochimaru chargé de son affinité Raïton.

Orochimaru esquiva sans aucune difficulté avant qu'une nouvelle slave ne l'oblige à se décaler de nouveau.

« Rasengan ! »

Sasuke se recula un peu pour échapper à la violence de l'impact. Il avait bien entendu le nom de la technique. Une seule personne pouvait arriver à un moment pareil pour les sauver.

Il découvrit Naruto lui souriant, sortant des décombres crées par sa technique.

« Ce n'est qu'un lâche ! Il a peur de moi, cria-t-il vainqueur par abandon.

Naruto, il faut soigner Sakura », l'interrompit Sasuke, très mal à l'aise.

Naruto s'agenouilla auprès de Sakura pour stopper l'hémorragie.

« Son pouls est faible, l'informa son ami. Il faut rentrer à Konoha…mais je ne pense pas que ce soit dans tes projets. »

Naruto se releva avec Sakura dans les bras en toisant Sasuke. Sasuke n'aima pas la lueur de colère qu'il décelait en Naruto comme si Sasuke était la raison du malheur qui s'abattait sur Sakura. Sasuke sentit qu'il serait toujours l'éternel fautif de ce qui pourrait arriver de néfaste à Sakura. Sasuke ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir. Il voulait sauver Sakura.

« On rentre, fit-t-il d'un air assuré. Ne m'attends pas si je traîne en route.

Et comment savoir si tu reviendras à Konoha ?

C'est Sakura qui compte, Naruto. Nous perdons du temps, siffla-t-il mécontent.

Est-ce que tu l'aimes vraiment ? Je sais ce qui se passe entre vous ! Et…

Arrêtes, je ne veux pas qu'elle perde la vie par ma faute. »

Naruto réajusta sa stature avant de regarder Sasuke droit dans les yeux. Son regard était perçant, déterminé et suspicieux.

« Est-ce que tu l'aimes vraiment ? »

Sasuke eut un soupir avant de sourire à peine, une douce chaleur s'étendant dans sa poitrine au souvenir de la femme qui partageait ses songes, son lit et ses sentiments. Il eut le regard un peu dans le vague avant de lancer à Naruto un regard des plus éloquents. Les mots ne pouvaient pas franchir sa bouche pour la première fois alors que Sakura était inconsciente.

Sasuke fit le premier pas vers la sortie. Il trébucha un peu sous la fatigue accumulée ces derniers jours. Naruto ria un instant. Juugo vint lui prêter main forte pour l'aider à se mouvoir. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils repartirent pour Konoha avec Suigestu et Karin.

Naruto ne cessait de lancer des regards en coin à Sasuke. Sasuke restait silencieux, d'un calme trompeur. Naruto le connaissant bien savait qu'il bouillonnait intérieurement à cause de l'état de Sakura. Sakura avait perdue beaucoup de sang mais elle allait relativement bien. La perte n'était pas assez importante pour lui causer de dommages mais l'épée avait touché un carrefour de chakra ce qui empêchait la demoiselle de rester consciente. Tsunade saurait réparer ce problème physique, et Sakura était de nature robuste, Naruto ne s'en faisait pas vraiment.

Il avait réussi à ramener Sasuke à Konoha parce qu'il s'inquiétait réellement pour Sakura.

Le ramener avait toujours été son rêve mais il n'aurait pas imaginé qu'il aurait fallu que Sakura en pâtisse physiquement.

Il tenait apparemment assez à elle pour oser affronter les retombées de sa désertion.

Naruto savait qu'ils faisaient l'amour régulièrement mais il ne connaissait rien de leur relation émotionnelle. Sasuke n'était pas vraiment doué pour faire ressortir ses émotions ou les communiquer. Quand à Sakura, elle doutait beaucoup généralement. Ce ne devait pas être de tout repos entre eux mais il voyait bien à la lueur inquiète qui dansait dans les yeux de Sasuke que leur relation était profonde.

Sakura avait réussi finalement à faire Sasuke sien.

Sasuke se tint devant le Conseil droit comme un piquet dans ses vêtements originaires d'Oto et les pansements qui enserraient sa poitrine.

Il se fichait des conséquences de sa désertion tant que la mort à son encontre ne serait pas prononcée. Les Conseillers n'avaient aucun intérêt à le voir mort car il était le dernier descendant Uchiha à présent. Lui voir une descendance semblait avoir été débattu.

Il croisa le regard de Tsunade qui lui fit non de la tête. Sakura ne se réveillait toujours pas. Il sentit son ventre se tordre à l'idée de ne plus la contempler vivante se penchant sur lui pour lui voler un baiser. La douleur s'immisçât dans ses yeux. Il avait peur de la perdre.

La peur, il n'avait pas ressenti cette émotion depuis bien longtemps. Il regrettait son attitude envers elle à présent.

Il n'avait jamais fait un geste pour la rassurer sur ses sentiments car tout ce qui se passait était trop nouveau pour lui, trop rapide et trop puissant. Il n'avait pas su trouver les mots pour la rendre heureuse. Il avait écouté Naruto dans sa cellule pendant des heures lui raconter comment vivait Sakura entre deux de leurs entrevues secrètes. Il s'était traité de tous les noms d'oiseaux à sa portée pour n'avoir pas vu plus tôt sa détresse. Elle l'aimait comme une folle jusqu'à faire taire ses besoins propres de réconfort. Il ne la méritait pas mais il s'était juré de tout faire pour la rassurer sur ses sentiments à présent que sa vengeance était achevée.

Maintenant, ce ne serait pas trop dur de lui dire qu'il l'aime parce qu'il savait à présent tout au fond de lui que c'était vrai. Il l'aimait, et elle lui manquait atrocement.

« Uchiha Sasuke ! »

Sasuke sursauta en entendant son nom.

« Vous serez maintenu sous surveillance, et assigné à des tâches d'intérêt général pour le village pour une période d'essai. Vous êtes libres de vos mouvements tant que vous restez dans l'enceinte de Konoha. »

Sasuke hocha la tête avant de prendre congé.

L'Hokage l'aborda alors que les Conseillers se dispersaient.

« Sakura devrait reprendre connaissance dans quelques jours. Je pense qu'elle serait ravie de t'avoir à ses côtés à son réveil.

J'avais l'intention de rester à l'hôpital. Je n'aime pas cet endroit mais je ferais un effort pour Sakura.

Naruto est un peu bavard, et il m'a raconté ce qui se passait entre vous. Je n'en ai pas parlé au Conseil. Officiellement, vous vous êtes revu par hasard.

J'ai compris.

Alors, soyez discret quand à votre relation. Attendez quelques mois pour l'afficher clairement.

Merci, Hokage sama. »

Sasuke lui témoignait beaucoup de respect. Quand ils étaient rentrés avec Sakura blessée, elle s'était occupée directement de sa disciple sans poser de questions indiscrètes à Sasuke et son équipe. Son équipe avait rejoint les troupes de Konoha sans problème.

Il sortit de la salle pour se retrouver avec Naruto. Naruto se releva d'un coup manquant de s'assommer avec le mur. Apparemment, très content de lui, ce crétin.

« Tu as écouté aux portes, fit remarquer Sasuke.

Même pas vrai, baka.

Usuratonkachi.

Tu ne le penses pas vraiment. »

Sasuke s'arrêta de marcher avant d'adresser un sourire moqueur à Naruto.

« Eh, mais crétin, s'indigna Naruto.

Je vais voir Sakura, indiqua Sasuke.

D'accord. On se voit plus tard. Je n'ai pas envie d'être de trop. »

Sasuke hocha de la tête. Il se détourna de Naruto, souriant discrètement comme un Uchiha savait si bien le faire. Certaines choses ne changeront jamais comme la crétinerie de Naruto. Il se rendit directement à l'hôpital alors qu'une équipe anbu le filait.

Il soupira, il allait devoir vivre avec cette surveillance constante.

Sakura se réveilla doucement, l'esprit nauséeux. Elle distingua vaguement des formes avant de refermer les yeux. Elle n'aimait pas les draps rêches qui la paraissent, l'odeur lui rappelait l'hôpital et la lumière demeurait trop vive. Elle déglutit difficilement en s'agitant. Elle avait mal à la poitrine. Orochimaru…

Sasuke !

Elle ouvrit brusquement ses yeux verts affolés pour croiser le regard calme d'obsidienne de Sasuke. Son cœur reprit un rythme normal alors qu'elle se perdait dans ce noir d'encre.

Elle soupira rassurée avant d'ouvrir comiquement la bouche dans une tentative ratée de communication évidente avec le beau ténébreux.

Elle préféra apposer ses lèvres sur les siennes mais Sasuke détourna la tête.

Ses yeux reflétèrent son désarroi soudain avant que Sasuke ne murmure contre son oreille :

« Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Comment vas-tu ?

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Sasuke remua un peu, se détachant d'elle, avant de prendre une expression blasée.

« Naruto nous a sauvé. Il te suivait apparemment. »

Sakura se mordit les lèvres se promettant de faire passer un sale quart d'heure à Naruto. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dehors pour s'apercevoir qu'ils étaient retournés à Konoha. Elle lança un regard surpris à Sasuke.

« Oui, je suis revenu à Konoha. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser dans cet état. Je suis libre de mes mouvements dans la ville mais je suis étroitement surveillé. »

Donc, il avait évité le baiser pour cette raison. Il ne voulait pas que l'on sache, ce n'était pas un désintérêt soudain. Elle en était soulagée. Elle lui sourit avant de lui prendre la main.

« Je suis contente que tu sois là.

Et moi que tu sois encore en vie. »

Il resserra la prise de leur main dans un doux échange. Il se mit à murmurer :

« On ne peux reprendre notre relation là où elle s'est arrêtée, nous devrons tout reprendre du départ.

Je ne suis pas contre que tu me séduises dans les règles de l'art, lui dit-t-elle avec un sourire amusé. Si tu veux toujours de moi… »

Sasuke esquissa un léger sourire alors que ses yeux parlaient pour lui. Il reflétait tellement de tendresse. Sakura bougea de position afin d'être plus confortablement installée. Elle grimaçât légèrement en sentant sa blessure. Orochimaru l'avait eu par surprise sinon elle se serait battue avec panache. Elle remerciait intérieurement Naruto d'être intervenu. Sasuke, dans son état, n'aurait pu vaincre Orochimaru et l'empêcher de prendre son corps. Elle détailla Sasuke. Il avait toujours son air mystérieux un peu hautain qui lui sied si bien. Il posa son regard perçant sur ses lèvres avec envie mais il se retint de venir l'embrasser. Elle appréciait qu'elle lui plaise toujours autant. Ils allaient devoir jouer la comédie quelques temps pour éviter qu'elle ait des ennuis si les hauts gradés apprenaient sa liaison avec un traître gracié mais un traître quand même. On toqua à la porte, ce fut Naruto.

« Oh, Sakura chan ! Je suis content que tu sois réveillée ! Je t'ai apporté des fleurs, je suis bien plus attentionné que ce malotru qui n'a même pas osé te quitter quelques secondes pour te faire un cadeau romantique, itai, Sasuke enfoiré ! »

Sasuke l'avait innocemment pincé pour le faire taire mais cela déclencha plutôt une dispute contre chose. Sakura était heureuse de revoir les deux meilleurs amis reprendre leurs vieilles habitudes de chamaillerie.


	9. Chapter 9

Sasuke tourna au coin de la rue toujours suivi par les maudits anbus chargés de surveiller son comportement. Une semaine venait de passer depuis son retour à Konoha. Sakura était à peine de sortir de l'hôpital, et il allait la rejoindre pour manger un ramen à Ichiraku en compagnie des ninjas de leur promotion. Ils fêtaient son rétablissement ainsi que son retour tous ensemble.

Sasuke n'aimait pas particulièrement les autres ninjas de sa promotion. Il les connaissait trop peu mais ce n'était pas grave. Il n'avait pas particulièrement envie d'être festif mais il voulait revoir Sakura.

A l'hôpital, entre les infirmières, les médecins et les anbus chargés de sa surveillance, il n'avait pas réussi à trouver un seul instant de tranquillité relative pour au moins l'embrasser. Leur relation restait distante. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas la chance d'être plus proche de Sakura lors de ce repas mais il pourrait commencer à la draguer officiellement. Il avait pas mal de tactique en tête, et il voulait avant tout la surprendre. Elle lui avait bien fait comprendre que ce serait comme un jeu amoureux.

Ils étaient déjà allés tellement loin rapidement dans leur relation qu'il trouvait étrange de revenir aux bases des premiers rendez-vous galants.

Il arriva enfin à Ichiraku où l'attendait quasiment tout le monde. Naruto s'accrocha à son cou en riant :

« Vieux frère, je suis content que tu sois venu ! »

Sasuke haussa un sourcil. Pas plus tard qu'hier, c'était enfoiré son petit nom.

Il retrouva Sakura, rayonnante dans un ensemble écru parsemé de petites fleurs roses. Elle était magnifique, il loucha un instant sur son décolleté avant de la dévisager. Elle rougit par réflexe.

Il aimait la provoquer. Il prit une chaise en face d'elle alors que tout le monde commandait.

« Alors comment vas-tu ?

\- Très bien, Sasuke kun. Tsunade a dit que je pourrais reprendre l'entraînement bientôt. Je vais fracasser Naruto dès que j'en aurais l'occasion. Il est un peu trop curieux.

\- J'ai réintégré ma maison dans le quartier Uchiha. C'est plutôt grand, et cela manque d'une certaine présence féminine. »

Sakura se racla la gorge alors qu'Ino lui proposait de venir y faire un tour. Perdu dans leur amour réciproque, ils avaient fait abstraction des autres.

« Je ne crois pas que Sasuke s'adressait à toi, la truie.

\- Ino, tu n'as aucune chance, la prévint Naruto en lui prenant les épaules. Et puis, il y a d'autres garçons tout aussi intéressant que Sasuke comme….comme….Tiens Saï, tu as pu venir. Je te laisse avec Ino, elle aime bien les gars ténébreux. »

Le pauvre Saï commença à discuter avec Ino qui aurait préférée se retrouver avec Sasuke.

« Alors, il manque une certaine présence féminine dans ton manoir.

\- Exactement, si un jour, tu envisages de déménager…C'est assez grand pour t'accueillir, je sais que Naruto aimerait avoir l'appartement rien que pour lui tout seul…

\- Il ne serait même pas foutu de payer le loyer.

\- Je n'aime pas que tu vives avec un autre homme que moi.

\- Jaloux ?

\- Evidemment… »

Ils venaient de faire cet échange à voix basse en riant presque sous cape. Sasuke appréciait la connivence qu'il avait avec Sakura.

« Est-ce que tu accepterais de dîner avec moi ce soir ?

\- D'accord.

\- La fougue de la jeunesse vibre en toi, Sasuke kun ! »

Sasuke jeta un regard glacial à Lee qui venait de l'interrompre dans leur joute verbale.

« On dirait que Sakura chan t'intéresse mais je ne te laisserai pas gagner mon rival ! »

Sasuke tordit son nez mécontent avant de reporter son attention sur Sakura qui fulminait. Elle avait sa tête des mauvais jours. Elle frappa Lee pour se retrouver de nouveau en tête à tête avec Sasuke mais ce fut Shikamaru et Choji qui vint s'asseoir à leur table. Sasuke se méfia de Shikamaru, il avait un don pour tout détecter facilement.

« Tu passes beaucoup de temps avec Sakura et tu n'as pas cessé de la veiller à l'hôpital alors que vous êtes censés ne pas vous être revu depuis trois ans. Je ne suis pas sûr que tu en aurais fait de même pour Naruto, commença Shikamaru avant de finir par un galère bien sonore.

\- Je tiens beaucoup à Sakura.

\- Je m'en doute, et je ne suis pas le seul. Sakura, il y avait des rumeurs étranges comme quoi tu voyais un homme, j'espère que ce n'est pas ce que je pense. »

Sakura rougit alors que Shikamaru se vautrait dans sa chaise en murmurant :

« Galère, ces femmes, toujours à se mettre dans le pétrin… »

Il reporta ensuite son regard sur Sasuke en ayant l'air de penser qu'il ne valait pas mieux.

Le repas se passa dans un froid plutôt communicatif après cette entrée en matière de Shikamaru. Sasuke tentait bien que mal de ne pas succomber à la tentation des lèvres de Sakura. Quand à Sakura, elle s'attardait le moins possible sur le corps de Sasuke qui lui faisait envie.

Sakura trinqua avec Sasuke dans un restaurant chic. Sasuke s'était débrouillé elle ne savait comment pour réserver sur le balcon d'un endroit huppé de Konoha. Il avait fait un effort vestimentaire. Depuis qu'il était revenu à Konoha, il évitait à son plus grand bonheur d'arborer les vêtements odieux d'Orochimaru. Il portait un T-shirt foncé avec des nuances de marron foncé sur fond noir d'une taille appréciable. Son pantalon taille basse le moulait agréablement. Elle appréciait de le voir en civil. Il lui prit la main maladroitement avant de boire à leur avenir ensemble.

Sakura ne savait pas comment décrire ce qu'il lui arrivait. Elle était heureuse tout simplement. Sasuke revenait à Konoha, elle pourrait ainsi s'abreuver de sa présence autant que nécessaire même si pour l'instant ils devaient faire profil bas en jouant les amoureux au départ d'une relation.

Ils commandèrent en silence tranquillement. L'ambiance autour d'eux lui rappelait leur rendez-vous secret mais, pour l'instant, il n'existait pas cette tension sexuelle qui les avait toujours caractérisée. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas faire l'amour avant un bon nombre de semaines alors à quoi bon se torturer.

Sasuke fit passer son pouce sur le dos de sa main avant de se racler la gorge.

« Sakura, j'aimerai te dire beaucoup de choses importantes mais je ne peux pas en ce moment…Sache que je me suis fait beaucoup de soucis quand tu étais blessée. Mon combat avec Itachi a remis pas mal de mes acquis en question. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été vraiment à la hauteur auparavant. »

Sakura lui sourit pour le rassurer.

« Je n'aurais pas continué de croire en toi si je n'en avais pas de bonnes raisons, Sasuke.

\- Tout est simple avec toi ! J'aime beaucoup. »

Sakura rougit en se tortillant sur sa chaise. Elle avait presque l'impression qu'il lui avoué qu'il l'aimait.

On leur apporta leur entrée avec délicatesse. Sasuke prit son verre de vin pour le porter à ses lèvres. Il était vraiment beau ce soir. Il avait ses yeux qui brillaient de joie. Oui, tout serait plus simple à présent.

Sasuke fusilla du regard Naruto.

« Non, tu ne peux pas prendre Sakura chez toi comme cela, râla Naruto.

\- C'est plus grand que ta baraque.

\- Et tu le justifies comment ? Tu es eu, voilà !

\- C'est ma coéquipière et…

\- Voilà, tu es à cours d'argument ! Il faudra que tu attendes un peu plus avant de te lancer. Les anbus ne vont rien y comprendre. »

Sasuke s'énerva contre lui-même. Il avait tellement envie à présent de partager sa vie avec Sakura.

« Et elle, elle en pense quoi ?

\- Comme toi, soupira Sasuke.

\- C'est ta plus grande punition pour avoir déserté.

\- Certainement…j'ai envie de vivre avec elle, sourit-t-il dans le vague.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu pouvais tomber amoureux à ce point surtout de Sakura. Cà va si vite !

\- Arrête de me titiller sur ce sujet, j'essaie de la conquérir dans les règles de l'art.

\- Vous déjeuner souvent ensemble. Tu te l'accapares. Vous vous êtes embrassés ?

\- Cà vient. Sakura pense qu'il faut encore un peu de temps pour que ce soit crédible.

\- Drôle de couple », s'en amusa Naruto.

Sasuke se cacha dans un coin de mur alors que Naruto l'interrogeait du regard. Sasuke lui sourit alors qu'on entendait un bruit de clef. Sakura entra dans l'appartement avec ses courses.

« Ah ! Naruto, tu n'aurais pas vu Sasuke. Mais…Sasuke ! »

Sasuke lui était tombé dessus par derrière pour la surprendre. Elle ria en lui balançant gentiment un petit sac sur la tête tout mou.

« Imbécile », ricana-t-elle.

Sakura tourna à un coin de rue pour se retrouver face à face à un torse bien connu.

« Sasuke… »

Il plaça sa main devant elle tenant une rose rouge.

« Je l'ai ramassé et j'ai pensé à toi.

\- Merci Sasuke. »

Elle aimait beaucoup l'attention.

Sous une impulsion subite, elle se pencha en avant pour embrasser Sasuke avec passion. Il prit une grande inspiration avant d'y répondre. C'était leur premier baiser depuis bien longtemps. Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux sombres pour incliner sa tête. Elle réclama le passage pour sa langue. Elle fondit dans la cavité chaude s'amusant à provoquer Sasuke de sa langue taquine. La baiser s'approfondit, et prit en langueur. Leurs corps se cherchaient mais ils savaient que c'était bien trop tôt pour se perdre l'un dans l'autre. A regret, ils stoppèrent leur échange buccal, les joues en feu et le souffle court.

Ils se regardèrent avec désir avant de passer leur chemin éloignant l'objet de leur passion pour ne pas succomber à la tentation.

Sasuke dînait avec Sakura dans un restaurant comme à leur habitude. Il multipliait les rendez-vous avec elle parlant de choses simples ce qu'ils n'avaient pas pu faire durant leurs entrevues secrètes. Il trouvait qu'il devrait y avoir un équilibre entre ce qu'ils avaient vécus et ce qu'ils vivaient présentement. Dialoguer avec elle se révélait très agréable mais leurs ébats lui manquaient à présent. De plus, il n'était pas facile pour lui de se retenir de lui fondre dessus alors qu'elle était si tentatricement proche.

Il sentit un pied remonter le long de sa jambe. Sakura affichait un air beaucoup trop innocent pour être véritable. Il s'en amusa alors que la caresse se faisait plus sensuelle. Ce pied lui plaisait surtout que personne ne devait se douter de ce qu'il se passait sous la nappe. Il sentit son corps s'échauffer légèrement alors que le pied s'amusait avec l'intérieur de sa cuisse remontant vers son érection naissante. Sakura avait le don d'attiser son désir. Elle lui sourit satisfaite en massant son entrejambe éveillée. Sasuke se mordit les lèvres sous le plaisir malsain qui lui prenait les hanches.

« Arrête d'attiser les braises, lui fit-t-il. Je ne saurais plus répondre de moi ! »

Sakura se mordit la lèvre du bas dans une attitude provocante avant d'abandonner à regret son jeu de jambe.

Sasuke voulait tellement l'avoir contre lui. Son corps nu contre le sien tout aussi dévêtu. Ce désir se faisait de plus en plus fort. Il en avait décidément marre de ses anbus qui pourraient gagatiser dans leurs vieux jours de l'avoir vu draguer Sakura.

Sakura ria devant le perron de chez Sasuke. Elle se tenait contre la rambarde de l'entrée dans une attitude provocatrice. Elle tritura sa lèvre tout en bougeant son bassin d'avant en arrière. C'était impossible d'éprouver autant de désir rien qu'en sa présence.

Sasuke souriait en la voyant gigoter mal à l'aise. Il avait cette petite lueur dans les yeux qui le caractérisait avant leurs ébats amoureux.

Elle baissa les yeux pour échapper à la tentation. Elle devait se remémorer le pourquoi du comment elle était devant sa porte ce matin. Oui, ils avaient une mission. Une mission débile mais une mission tout de même.

« On doit porter les courses d'une mamie du quartier, tu viens.

\- J'aurais préféré une autre sorte d'invitation. »

Sakura lui lança un regard désapprobateur alors qu'il enfilait un gilet pour sortir.

« Elle habite où cette mémé ? »

Elle l'invita à la suivre. Elle ondula des hanches pour le rendre plus désireux d'elle mais elle se stoppa rapidement en riant à gorge déployée alors qu'il levait les yeux au ciel en essayant de garder un air innocent.

« Je sais très bien que tu me reluques depuis tout à l'heure. »

Il l'embrassa rapidement avant de marcher à ses côtés. Ils sortaient ensemble officiellement depuis deux semaines et officieusement depuis environ sept mois.

Elle croisa son regard enflammé. Ce serait pour ce soir. Elle maudit son ventre échaudé. Elle désirait Sasuke plus que n'importe quel homme. Elle avait besoin de faire l'amour avec lui. Aujourd'hui plus que n'importe quel jour.

Ils aidèrent la vieille dame tout en n'arrêtant pas de se jeter des regards explicites. Sasuke ne se gênait pas pour la lorgner, et elle non plus. A un moment, la vieille dame leur fit remarquer qu'elle voyait clair dans leur petit jeu et que contrairement à eux, elle n'était pas née de la dernière pluie. Ils rougirent mais ne purent arrêter leur manège.

Ils laissèrent la vieille dame et ses courses dans son appartement avant de rentrer d'un pas pesant vers la demeure Uchiha. Sasuke n'arrêtait pas de lui jeter des regards en coin. Il lui prit la main. La sienne était moite et impatiente. Des picotements parcoururent leurs bras. Ils avaient le souffle court à force de courir. Il sentait ce besoin vital de s'unir à nouveau.

Ils franchirent les quelques marches qui les séparaient de la maison très vite. Sasuke ouvrit la porte fébrilement. Dès qu'ils furent à l'intérieur, Sasuke prit possession de sa bouche dans un soupir de satisfaction.

Elle passa ses mains sous son T-shirt avec empressement caressant chaque parcelle de peau passant à portée. Sasuke vira son haut avant de s'occuper du sien. Il fit glisser la fermeture éclair de son blouson pour révéler son soutien gorge. Sasuke se mit à baiser sa gorge descendant lentement vers ses seins les délivrant de leur étreinte de tissu. Elle remonta une jambe contre celle de Sasuke avant de sourire provocante. Sasuke lui rendit l'attention avant de mordiller l'un de ses tétons provoquant une décharge électrique dans son bassin. Elle se cambra légèrement alors qu'il accentuait ses léchouilles. Elle se mordit les lèvres avant de se libérer du mur.

Sasuke la suivit jusqu'à sa chambre en enlevant au passage son pantalon. Elle ne se fit pas prier pour se dévêtir elle aussi.

Alors qu'elle se tenait debout près de son lit, il la contempla dans son entière nudité. La lueur appréciatrice dans ses yeux et son érection plus vive lui firent comprendre la force de son désir.

Sakura le surprenait encore et toujours par son corps désirable. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de graver chaque détail de son anatomie dans son esprit. Elle était d'une telle beauté entièrement nue et vulnérable à ses caresses. Il commença par prendre ses seins entre ses mains avant de faire courir ses mains sur ses formes appréciables. Il sourit en l'embrassant. Il se sentait à sa place contre elle. Il lui prit délicatement la mâchoire pour pencher sa tête approfondissant le baiser enflammé. Il avait l'impression que des petites flammèches léchaient leurs lèvres embrasant leurs sens. Sakura se pressa contre son corps. C'était si doux, si agréable et si délectable d'être tout contre elle. Elle posa ses mains sur hanches les rapprochant de son bassin. L'impatience les tenait puisqu'ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour depuis très longtemps. Il la porta jusqu'au lit où il l'étendit. Il se redressa au-dessus d'elle pour la couvrir de doux baisers. Il voulait prendre le temps de redécouvrir son corps. Il n'avait plus la pression de se faire découvrir, de vivre leur amour en secret. Il était chez lui, et il faisait l'amour à la femme qu'il aimait.

Il fit glisser ses mains tout le long de son corps féminin s'abreuvant de sa présence, de son odeur et de son grain de peau. Il glissa sa langue humide dans son nombril se faisant contracter ses abdominaux de surprise à l'attention mouillée. Il embrassa son bas-ventre qui se contractait d'impatience avant de diriger sa bouche vers ses parties intimes.

Sakura caressait ses cheveux ce qu'il appréciait. Il aimait bien sentir ses doigts se crisper dans ses mèches rebelles.

Il titilla ce petit bout de chair qui pulsait entre ses jambes la faisant se cambrer soudainement alors qu'elle laissait échapper un gémissement de volupté. Il fit descendre sa langue entre ses lèvres lui procurant de douces sensations. Elle murmura son prénom d'une manière terriblement sensuelle. Il glissa sa langue dans son antre chaud s'abreuvant de l'humidité naissante entre ses cuisses. Il se gorgea de ce nectar avant la laisser pour se retrouver au-dessus d'elle. Il s'avança contre elle ayant bien l'intention de la prendre.

Sakura ne lui laissa pas le temps de lui saisir les hanches qu'elle se retrouva la tête près de son sexe en commençant à jouer avec. Sasuke roula des yeux s'abandonnant au plaisir qu'il ressentait.

Sakura lécha le bout du sexe dressé de son partenaire. Il laissa échapper un sanglot d'impatience. Elle savait qu'il était presse de se retrouver en elle mais elle voulait lui procurer des sensations sans pareilles. Elle s'amusa à l'embrasser sur son intimité avant de le prendre en bouche humidifiant cette verge tendu de désir qu'elle connaissait si bien à présent. Elle ne fit pas trop durer cette échange étant aussi empressée que son compagnon de passer aux choses sérieuses.

Elle se releva prête à embrasser Sasuke sur la bouche. Elle sursauta de surprise en le sentant s'agripper à ses hanches tout en la pénétrant. Elle reprit vaguement son souffle tout près des lèvres de Sasuke avant qu'il ne fonde sur ses lèvres. Il bougea lentement son bassin privilégiant une certaine sensualité dans leur ébat. Elle se colla plus contre lui alors qu'elle commençait à haleter son plaisir. Les mains de Sasuke partait à la découverte de son corps s'attardant sur certains endroits à chaque fois qu'il lui semblait qu'elle en prenait un certain contentement. Elle ne fut pas en reste appréciant la peau douce de son amant qui commençait à se recouvrir de sueur. Elle cria quand il accéléra le rythme n'y pouvant plus. Elle se cambra sur les draps alors qu'il pesait sur elle de tout son poids. Il se décolla un peu mais elle ne pouvait se passer de son contact. Elle le rejoignit un peu plus alors qu'il la faisait gémir de toutes les sensations procurées. Son vagin se contractait en rythme avec ses déhanchements alors qu'il accélérait une fois de plus.

« Sakura… »

Sakura regarda alors son amant abandonné à la passion. Ses yeux avaient pris la couleur rougeoyante des Sharingans embuée par ce qu'il ressentait. Il siffla entre ses dents sous un afflux de plaisir avant de se porter à son oreille :

« Je t'aime », murmura-t-il avec sensualité de sa voix rauque.

Sakura sourit en riant alors qu'elle sentait son plaisir la prendre par vague de plus en plus puissante. Elle était heureuse tout simplement. Il lui avait enfin avoué ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui.

« Je t'aim'…aussi ! »

Sasuke l'embrassa du bout des lèvres avant de crier sous l'effet de la jouissance. Il fit encore quelques mouvements l'emmenant vers sa délivrance plaisante.

Et l'émeraude se voila d'incarnat et l'écarlate s'illumina de jade encore une fois, et certainement pas la dernière.


End file.
